Tú eres tú, yo soy yo y él es él
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Trunks tiene una vida alocada y Goten del futuro llega para abrirle los ojos que esa vida que lleva no es buena ... TrunksxGoten
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen Akira Toriyama **

_Esta nueva historia es Yaoi que espero que os guste por que trata de drogas y sexo y alguna cosa mas … se tratará sobre la pareja de Goten y Trunks pero es mas la vida de Trunks como hace para sobrevivir a sus veintitrés años … pero alguien del futuro llegará para que abra los ojos por que la vida que lleva no es lo mas adecuada posible … ah los personajes son mal hablados que habrá palabras mal sonantes … si hay alguna falta de ortografía lo siento muchísimo y si os gusta este capítulo o crees que falta alguna cosa por favor enviarme algún comentario que sea constructivo …. Os dejo con el prólogo_

Prólogo

Te siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez  
Descifrando tu silencio

Y entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel  
Pero pierdo en el intento  
Y por mas que busco darte amor  
Nunca te fijaste en mi  
Si supieras que puedo morir por ti, por ti

Inalcanzable como estrella, tan distante  
Un amor casi imposible  
Invisible como el aire  
Eres tan inalcanzable tan sublime como un ángel  
Un amor casi imposible  
Como fuego que no arde  
Te me has vuelto inalcanzable … inalcanzable

Vivo en la vereda de tu soledad  
Cuando alguien te lastima  
Y ya no se decirte que no hay nadie más  
Que te ame sin medida  
Como duele verte suspirar por quien no te hace feliz  
Si supieras que puedo morir por ti, por ti  
Inalcanzable como estrella, tan distante  
Un amor casi imposible  
Invisible como el aire  
Eres tan inalcanzable tan sublime como un ángel  
Un amor casi imposible  
Como fuego que no arde  
Te me has vuelto inalcanzable … inalcanzable

Inalcanzable como estrella, tan distante  
Un amor casi imposible  
Invisible como el aire  
Eres tan inalcanzable tan sublime como un ángel  
Un amor casi imposible  
Como fuego que no arde  
Te me has vuelto inalcanzable … inalcanzable  
inalcanzable …

El sol salió esa mañana y Trunks miraba por la ventana con seriedad, escuchó un ruido de la cama y se giró con la misma actitud para mirar al hombre que tenía en la cama de ese hotel, el hombre miró a Trunks con una sonrisa, pero al ver la expresión del chico de cabellos lila su sonrisa desapareció

-deberías de haberte marchado hace rato-dijo Trunks con enfado, el hombre solo le miró sin comprender

-te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que quería acostarse conmigo -dijo el hombre

-eso fue hace unas horas-dijo Trunks con la misma actitud-pero he tenido mejores que tú

-que te follen -gritó el hombre y Trunks sonrió con superioridad

-te recuerdo que eso lo hicimos a noche … y te vuelvo a decir que he tenido a mejores hombres que tú en mi cama … ahora márchate -el hombre después de vestirse se dirigió a la puerta de salida pero cuando iba a salir escuchó la voz de Trunks-que sepas que estás despedido-el hombre lo miró con despreció -ningún empleado se folla al presidente de la Corporación Capsula … y no te preocupes mandaré un escrito a tu esposa el por que estás despedido

-eres un mal nacido-dijo el hombre con enfado y se marchó dando un portazo a la puerta, Trunks sonrió con malicia, para luego coger su chaqueta y ponérsela, pero antes sacó una bolsa con un polvo blanco que lo extendió en la mesa, hizo unas cuantas líneas y con un billete enrollado se lo metió en la nariz para luego absorber el polvo blanco por el orificio nasal

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Trunks estaba en una sala tumbado en una camilla mirando el techo con cara de aburrido y escuchando a un anciano hablar sobre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal

-Trunks-dijo el anciano mirando a una libreta, el chico ni siquiera le miró-debes de darte cuenta que las cosas que haces no están bien … tienes veintitrés años, eres joven y podrías salir con facilidad, cuando seas mas mayor no podrás salir tan fácilmente

-mira-dijo Trunks-si estoy aquí es por no escuchar a mi madre

-tu madre es una gran mujer-Trunks lo miró con enfado para luego sentarse-deberías de aprender de los consejos que te da

-ella tiene una vida aburrida y es tan mayor que no puede casi moverse -dijo Trunks como si nada

-no quieres a tu madre-Trunks se levantó y se acercó al anciano

-o si, la quiero mucho-dijo con sarcasmo Trunks-ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer -el chico iba a marcharse

-puede ser que tu padre no te haya dado el cariño suficiente-dijo el anciano y Trunks se paró en la puerta de salida para luego girarse y mirar al anciano

-si la verdad lo que mas quisiera es el cariño de mi padre-dijo Trunks con una sonrisa-quiero saber como es follar con él-el anciano lo miró sorprendido

-estás enfermo-dijo el anciano

-que tenga un buen día señor psicólogo-dijo Trunks saliendo del cuarto

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Trunks llegó a las oficinas de la Corporación Capsula y lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en su gran escritorio, después miró en unos de los cajones y sacó una botella de agua y una pastilla, que sin mas el chico se tomó la pastilla blanca

-esto es lo mejor para animarme y seguir con este día-dijo Trunks pero en ese momento una mujer de mediana edad de pelo rubio y ojos marrones y gafas entró al despacho

-señor Brief-dijo la mujer-como a podido despedir el señor Tanaka

-usted solo es una simple secretaria-dijo Trunks de mal humor-y si le he despedido es por que no ha estado a la altura

-pero él es muy bueno en su trabajo-susurró la secretaria para luego suspirar-nos costará encontrar un buen reemplazo para él -Trunks no dijo nada-voy a continuar con el trabajo-y la chica se fue murmurando que "cuando la señora Bulma estaba en ese lugar estas cosas no pasaban"

-por que eres amiga de mi madre o si no te fuera despedido-susurró Trunks cuando se encontraba solo en ese gran despacho, el chico de pelo lila miro el lugar aburrido-ahora mismo podría estar divirtiéndome, pero no estoy aquí aburrido como una ostra … me marcho-levantándose del asiento y dirigiéndose a la ventana para marcharse del lugar volando

Continuará ………………..

_Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo … también quiero decir que la letra de la canción es de RBD de la canción Inalcanzable, pienso que esta canción le queda bien ha esta historia _

Que paséis un buen día 


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

En la Corporación Capsula se encontraba Vegeta tomando algo de beber asta que el príncipe sintió una presencia que él conocía pero parecía diferente

-hola Vegeta -dijo la voz de un chico, Vegeta lo miró durante un rato asta que al final se acercó al joven

-hacía años que no venías aquí-dijo Vegeta-pero tu energía se siente diferente

-la verdad es que no soy el de este tiempo

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo Vegeta sin entender y el chico sonrió

-vengo de cinco años mas adelante -Vegeta lo miró con seriedad

-hay algún enemigo, por eso has venido?

-no Vegeta … ojala fuera eso … mi mundo está sin vida -Vegeta abrió los ojos sin entender-una enfermedad matará a todos los seres que viven en el planeta Tierra

-y tú no estás contagiado

-no-dijo el chico con seriedad-mi mundo es un desierto de cadáveres-se calló durante unos segundos-es lo único que recuerdo

-que quieres decir que no recuerdas nada

-lo único que recuerdo es quien soy yo y también recuerdo a las personas que me rodeaban, no recuerdo nada de mi pasado

-es extraño-dijo Vegeta

-soy el único superviviente … recordé la máquina del tiempo y decidí venir para advertiros sobre lo que pasará … ya que a partir de ahora a cinco años no quedará nada de vida en este planeta -Vegeta lo miró durante mas tiempo asta que hizo una media sonrisa-solo espero que Bulma pueda hacer algo junto con Gohan

-por mi no hay ningún problema-dijo Vegeta

-puedes decirme que tal están todos?

-Kakaroto se fue hace algo menos de cuatro años-dijo Vegeta mirando al suelo para luego mirar al chico que tenía en frente-su mocoso mayor está con su familia y no se sabe nada de él, su hembra murió hace mas de cuatro años-el chico miró al suelo durante unos segundos para luego mirar a Vegeta-la mujer está en su laboratorio, yo entreno y Trunks-Vegeta suspiró con pesadez

-tengo ganas de verlo-dijo con una sonrisa el chico

-se nota que no recuerdas nada del pasado-dijo Vegeta-Trunks es una persona que no tiene sentimientos por nadie solo por él mismo, y se que es difícil que diga yo esto, pero es a si … utiliza a todo el mundo para su beneficio … es un adicto a esa mierda de las drogas y tiene ninfomanía … le da igual acostarse con heterosexuales, lesbianas, le da igual … debes de saber que él es Gay … le da igual de quien se trate la cuestión es conseguirlo y lo peor de todo es que lo consigue

-no sabía que Trunks era tan egoísta y miserable

-seguro que a la mujer le encantará verte … ve a saludarla -y Vegeta después de hacer un bostezo se fue y el chico se le quedó mirando, estuvo sin moverse durante unos minutos asta que Bulma llegó al lugar, al verlo la mujer sonrió y tubo ganas de abrazarlo, pero algo se lo impidió

-Bulma, que alegría verte-dijo el chico sonriendo

-puedo decir lo mismo de ti-dijo Bulma con una sonrisa-debo decirte que estoy enfadada contigo por no venir a visitarnos

-Bulma … no soy el de este tiempo

-ahora que me estoy fijando en ti pareces mas maduro aunque haga mucho tiempo que no te veía

-tú también estás muy bien

-eres muy amable pero se que no es verdad-dijo Bulma con tristeza-cuéntame ha que has venido, ha pasado algo malo?

-la verdad es que en mi tiempo no hay ningún tipo de vida por culpa de un virus … tú intentaste hacer un antídoto pero no hubo tiempo … soy el único superviviente, por eso he venido para avisaros y estéis prevenidos -Bulma puso su mano en la boca para luego quitarla

-haré todo lo que esté en mi mano

-se que lo harás eres una mujer muy inteligente

-gracias-dijo Bulma con una sonrisa-ojala que Trunks se pareciera un poco a ti … él murió también por ese virus, verdad

-todos, mi padre, Vegeta, todos … yo no se como pude sobrevivir

-lo importante es que estés bien-Bulma sonrió y el chico también y asta al cabo de unos segundos la mujer no empezó hablar de nuevo-me gustaría que ayudaras a Trunks

-crees que yo puedo hacer algo por él

-se puede intentar-Bulma se sentó en el sofá-Trunks es tan diferente de cuando era niño

-puedes explicarme

-no le recuerdas-dijo Bulma

-no se el por que pero no recuerdo las cosas de mi pasado, solo recuerdo a vosotros, a mis padres, a mi hermano y a Trunks

-es extraño-dijo Bulma-te contaré … Trunks cuando era niño era feliz, pero un día yo estaba de compras con él y hubo un accidente de trafico, en ese accidente murió un niño pequeño, todo el mundo incluida yo estábamos asustados pero Trunks ni se inmutó solo miraba el cuerpo del niño con superioridad, yo pensaba que Trunks era a si por Vegeta y eso hice durante años …-Bulma miró al suelo- cuando Trunks iba al instituto un compañero de clase se suicidó en los servicios delante de Trunks, cuando lo mandé al psicólogo Trunks solo dijo que los fuertes sobre viven y los débiles mueren, es en ese momento que me di cuenta que mi hijo no hacía cosas normales, le daba igual lo que le pasara a las personas, por que esas personas siempre querían sacar algo a cambio por algo, al cabo del tiempo llegó a mis oídos que Trunks se acostaba con chicos, después con chicas y asta con travestís … la verdad es que eso no quiero creerlo ya que pienso que algún día mi hijo me daría algún nieto … -miró al chico-no se el por que le gusta hacer daño a las personas, pero me gustaría que le ayudases

-por que tengo que ayudar a una persona como él -dijo enfadado el chico

- tú lo conoces desde que era pequeño, pero algo tuvo que pasar para que cambiara-suspiró Bulma y miró al suelo-esto es culpa de Vegeta y mía -volvió a mirar al chico-por favor Goten debes de ayudarlo, vosotros fuisteis amigos mucho tiempo, aunque no recuerdes nada seguro que le ayudará a él y a ti para que recuerdes … solo quiero que sea como era antes ya que Vegeta ni siquiera puede ayudarlo

-por que no él es su padre

-Trunks tiene ninfomanía y se le ha metido en la cabeza que él y Vegeta

-no me lo digas Bulma … pero intentaré ayudarlo

-gracias-dijo Bulma rozando los cabellos de la cara del chico-tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti -Goten solo sonrió

-será mejor que descanses Bulma-dijo Goten-iré a ver donde se encuentra Trunks

Goten volaba por la noche por la ciudad mirando cada sitio asta que al fin aterrizó en la puerta de un Paf (_seguro que está mal escrito)_, el chico entró y se sentó en la barra, en un momento en frente de él una chica le sonrió

-nunca te había visto por este lugar-dijo la chica y Goten le sonrió, en ese momento escuchó que alguien hablaba y se giró a ver lo que sucedía, Goten reconoció al chico a la distancia ya que se trataba de Trunks, y es cuando escuchó a la camarera hablar otra vez-te ves un buen chico, yo de ti no me acercaría a él -Goten la miró

-por que

-por el simple motivo que en el mismo momento que te acerques a él tu vida cambiará drásticamente y no para bien

-no creo que sea para tanto-dijo Goten

-yo he visto por mis propios ojos como Trunks Brief a jugado con cada persona de este lugar y lo ha hecho sin ningún remordimiento-la camarera miró a Trunks-si solo quieres sexo, él te hará disfrutar como nunca, pero no busques nada mas de él, ya que solo piensa en él y le da igual las consecuencias-Goten volvió a mirar a Trunks con seriedad y es cuando un hombre entró al local con enfado y se dirigió hacia el chico de cabellos lila

-quien es ese-dijo Goten refiriéndose a la persona que acababa de entrar y empezó a discutir con Trunks

-ya recuerdo-dijo la camarera-es el ligue de Trunks de la noche anterior, un empleado de donde él trabaja, a que no sabes donde trabaja Trunks?-Goten no contestó-es el presidente de la Corporación Capsula, ese cargo que tiene le hace mucho mas interesante, aunque es una pena que solo le gusten los chicos … te dejo tengo que hacer cosas-la chica se alejó para atender a otros clientes, Goten se levantó del taburete para acercarse y escuchar la conversación que tenían Trunks y el otro hombre

-eres un mal nacido-gritó el hombre que acababa de entrar al local-como has podido decirle en la carta a mi esposa lo que pasó entre nosotros

-no vas a decirme que también puse que eras malísimo en la cama -Trunks empezó a reír y el hombre que estaba muy cabreado cogió una botella que estaba en la mesa y se la estampó en la cabeza, Trunks no sintió ningún daño pero esto le enfadó y con un rápido movimiento cogió al hombre por los brazos retorciéndoselos, el hombre gritó de dolor-si me dices que soy el mejor en todo te soltaré-el hombre gritaba pero negaba con la cabeza signo que no iba a decir lo que Trunks quería, al ver la negación Trunks apretó mas fuerte los brazos escuchando como el hombre gritaba mas fuerte

-basta ya-escuchó una voz Trunks de hombre, pero esto le enfadó por que alguien le interrumpió, al ver a la persona que gritó soltó al hombre que este se tocaba los brazos y miraba el lugar donde miraba Trunks extrañado, el hombre cuando se recuperó se marchó sin decir nada, Trunks se acercó al chico que gritó sorprendido

-que haces aquí, Goten-susurró Trunks y le tocó un cabello rebelde de la cara, pero rápidamente lo soltó-tú no eres él, quien eres

-como eres capaz de atacar a una persona mas débil que tú físicamente-dijo Goten-y no soy el que tu conoces si no soy el de unos cinco años adelante-Trunks abrió los ojos sorprendidos, pero al instante volvió a tener la expresión de siempre y sonrió

-y has venido por que hay un enemigo que ha matado a todas las personas-dijo Trunks y se sentó en un sofá con una mesa que había en ese lugar, Goten lo miró durante un momento y después se sentó a su lado

-yo no recuerdo nada de mi pasado-dijo Goten y Trunks cogió una bebida para empezar a beber-solo me acuerdo de quien son mis padres, mi hermano, de tus padres y de ti, pero de ti solo se que eres hijo de Vegeta y de Bulma, no se que relación teníamos-Goten miró atentamente la expresión de Trunks que parecía decepcionado y triste-mi mundo no existe, un virus acabado con todos los seres que vivían en la Tierra, solo he sobrevivido yo -Trunks lo miró

-mejor -dijo Trunks con una sonrisa y Goten se sorprendió durante un momento para luego mirarlo con seriedad-a si no tienes que hacer lo que te digan los demás-Trunks lo miró de arriba abajo- dejemos de hablar de eso, lo que podrías hacer es divertirte y en eso yo te puedo ayudar-comenzando a tocar el cabello, para luego tocarle la cara y luego la garganta con suavidad

-esto te hace sentir mejor-dijo Goten y Trunks le quitó la mano que la tenía en el pecho

-la vida es a si-dijo Trunks poniéndose bien en el asiento-cada uno quiere algo de mi, que es lo que quieres de mi, Got … no, a si no te voy a llamar, por que tú no eres él-sonrió Trunks-ahora en serio, te a enviado mi madre para que me ayudes a curarme por que ella cree que estoy muy enfermo-Goten no contestó-lo ha hecho tantas veces, y siempre he acabado follando con ellos

-intenta hablar bien, ese vocabulario que tienes no es agradable de escuchar-dijo Goten

-se nota que no te has escuchado a ti mismo-dijo Trunks-como vas a saberlo si no recuerdas nada ni nadie-esto último lo susurró para luego levantarse-si no quieres divertirte yo voy a divertirme con esos dos

-Trunks-dijo Goten levantándose y Trunks lo miró-hagamos un trato

-quieres hacer un trato conmigo … di de lo que se trata

-tengo el presentimiento que no crees en el amor-dijo Goten sin dejar de mirar al otro chico que al escuchar esto solo bajó la cabeza y suspiró para luego mirar de nuevo al chico de pelo negro-voy ha enseñarte el significado de amar a alguien

-eso no existe-dijo Trunks

-no me refiero a una pareja-dijo Goten con seriedad-amor hacia una madre, a un padre, un hermano, un amigo, y a la pareja

-no creo que lo consigas -dijo Trunks-pero yo que consigo a cambio -Goten suspiró

-a mi-dijo Goten y Trunks abrió los ojos por la sorpresa-he notado la forma en la que me miras … hacemos el trato-Trunks sonrió y Goten estiró la mano para que Trunks la agarrara y a si aceptar el trato-te aseguro que después de mostrarte el significado de amar a alguien, vas a decir que esta vida que llevas no vale para nada

-yo creo que será al revés -dijo Trunks separando su mano de la mano de Goten-tú verás que este mundo es lo mejor-miró hacia atrás-te dejo, voy a divertirme, otra cosa, eres igual de aburrido que el Goten de este tiempo-Trunks se marchó donde estaba los dos chicos y Goten observó durante un rato a Trunks para luego marcharse ya que ese lugar no le agradaba

Celestial

si algún día me vez caer nunca pienses que estoy a tu pies.  
Si algún di a me vez llorar no alucines que voy a rogar.  
Aunque tenga en los bolsillos el conjuro de tu olvido.  
Aunque ya no este conmigo me vas a extrañar.

Si te dicen que sigo mal te lo juro se me va pasar.  
Si tu piensas que no soy feliz que me voy a sobrevivir.  
Aun que escarbes en la herida y te burles de mi vida  
Pronto desde mis cenizas me veras volar!

Porque amar es algo celestial y tu no tienes alas.  
Porque amar es algo celestial y tu no tienes alma.  
Se ama con la vida sin miedo y sin medida.  
Se ama a cielo abierto,  
de frente y sin complejos.  
Se ama hasta con rabia como si fuera un karma  
Se ama sin pensarlo por que el amor es celestial  
Celestial!

Si te cuentan que muero por ti, ten cuidado te pueden mentir.  
Si algún di a te vuelvo a ver te prometo que voy a estar bien.  
Aun que escarbes en la herida y te burles de mi vida  
Pronto desprende mis cenizas me veras volar  
Por que amar es algo celestial y tu no tienes alas  
Por que amar es algo celestial y tu no tienes alma  
Se ama con la vida sin miedo y sin medida se ama a cielo abierto  
de frente y sin complejos se ama hasta con rabia como si fuera un karma  
Se ama sin pensarlo porque el amor es celestial.  
Celestial!

Continuará ………………

_Otro capítulo que espero que os haya gustado … perdón por las faltas de ortografía y comentarios por fa … he puesta la letra de canción de Celestial del grupo de RBD es para que sepáis que no me pertenece esta letra ni nada por el estilo _


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

Goten andaba por los pasillos de la Corporación Capsula asta que se detuvo delante de una puerta que habían ruidos, el chico abrió la puerta y encontró dentro de la habitación a Trunks con dos hombres muy atractivos, Trunks y los dos hombres estaban haciendo sexo y Goten miró con sorpresa como Trunks trataba a los dos hombres como si no fueran gran cosa, Trunks miró a Goten con una sonrisa

-quieres unirte a nosotros-dijo Trunks-te aseguro que te vas a divertir

-yo no me uniría nunca a nadie como tú-dijo Goten con seriedad y Trunks lo miró decepcionado pero con enfado, los dos hombres pararon de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para mirar el lugar donde miraba Trunks, se miraron los dos hombres extrañados

-os he dicho a vosotros dos que paréis-dijo Trunks con enfado a los dos hombres para luego poner una mirada divertida a Goten-sinceramente me da igual lo que piensas respecto a mi … y sobre lo de tener que follar con un medio saiyan ya lo he hecho, y casi con un saiyan puro, aunque tengo en mi punto de vista otro saiyan puro, quiero saber como es follar con un saiyan puro

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo Goten sorprendido

-si quieres saber mas pregúntale a mi padre ya que tienes una gran amistad con él-diciendo esto último con enfado Trunks, Goten no dijo nada y se fue de la habitación para ir a donde se encontraba Vegeta que estaba en el jardín tumbado en una hamaca, Goten se acercó al príncipe y vio que estaba dormido, el chico sonrió y puso la mano en el hombro para que despertara el saiyan mayor, al poco tiempo Vegeta despertó y miró al chico para luego sentarse en la hamaca y mirar al suelo

-quisiera hacerte una pregunta Vegeta-dijo Goten

-pregunta lo que quieras-dijo Vegeta algo desconcertado

-Trunks me ha dicho que se ha costado con un medio saiyan y que por casi lo consigue con un saiyan puro-dijo Goten serio y Vegeta lo miró

-como te he dije de Trunks él consigue lo que quiere-dijo Vegeta para luego mirar al frente-quiso a costarse con Kakaroto, pero no lo consiguió, algo le detuvo y no se el que, pero te puedo asegurar que él se acostó con …

-lo hizo conmigo-dijo Goten cortando a Vegeta que este le miró durante unos segundos para luego mirar otra vez al frente

-no, contigo no lo hizo, y eso es lo que quisiera él, has sido el único que le has rechazado, y eso no lo lleva muy bien-dijo Vegeta-con quien a tenido relaciones sexuales a sido con Gohan

-pero si él está casado-dijo Goten sorprendido

-recuerda lo que te dije-dijo Vegeta-a Trunks le da igual que sean heterosexuales, le da igual todo eso … y respecto a ti, vosotros dos fuiste muy buenos amigos, pero hace cuatro años vuestra amistad se rompió, y no sabéis nada del uno del otro

-y no sabes el por que

-eso se lo deberás de preguntar a tu yo-dijo Vegeta haciendo movimientos de estar cansado para luego tumbarse en la hamaca -ve y pregunta a Goten, él te puede poner mas al día sobre Trunks-Vegeta cerró los ojos para dormir, Goten sin despedirse emprendió el vuelo para ir a la montaña Paoz

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Trunks bajó a la cocina y vio a su madre sentada tomando un café con preocupación, el chico de cabellos lila se acercó a su madre de mala gana

-ocurre algo, mama-dijo Trunks y Bulma lo miró

-no ocurre nada-dijo Bulma mirando su taza de café que estaba vacía -bueno, si, lo que pasa es que tuve un sueño extraño, y tu padre me acabado de decir que ha tenido otro sueño extraño -miró a su hijo y suspiró-tienes algo que hacer Trunks

-lo de siempre mama-dijo el chico con una sonrisa-irme a divertirme por ahí, luego cazar algún chico y foll …

-intenta no hablarme de esa forma -dijo Bulma con enfado, suspiró para luego levantarse e irse del lugar sin decir nada mas, Trunks la miró como salía del lugar para luego mirar al jardín que estaba su padre mirando al cielo, el chico sonrió y se dirigió donde estaba Vegeta

-me han dicho que tienes sueños y no te dejan dormir-dijo Trunks y Vegeta lo miró para luego mirar el horizonte-no sabía que le echabas tanto de menos, Vegeta

-no es de tu incumbencia-dijo Vegeta

-me fuera gustado verte la cara cuando te fuera dicho que me folle a tu gran rival y amigo Goku-Vegeta lo miró con enfado y Trunks le sonrió-pero a él no lo tengo en mi punto de mira-acercándose a su padre-si no a otro

-tienes un problema Trunks-dijo Vegeta-tienes ninfomanía, y ni te creas que yo voy a caer

-eso lo veremos Vegeta-dijo Trunks-se que pronto -acercándose al oído del príncipe-follaremos juntos-Vegeta se separó con rapidez

-vete a jugar con tus amiguitos-dijo Vegeta marchándose del jardín dejando a su hijo solo, que le miraba sin pestañear

-lo primero que voy hacer es cargarme de energía-dijo Trunks entrando al interior de la casa para luego subir a su cuarto

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Goten llegó a la montaña Paoz, miró el lugar como si ese lugar le produjera nostalgia asta que vio algo apoyado en un árbol, mientras se acercaba al árbol pudo ver que se trataba de él, pero mas joven, unos veintidós años

-hola Goten-dijo el mas mayor de los dos, el chico mas joven al sentir su nombre se giró y vio a la persona que tenía en frente con sorpresa, con paso lento se acercó a él

-pero si soy yo-dijo el mas joven de los dos y el otro sonrió

-vengo del futuro cinco años adelante … en mi tiempo pasará algo malo … todos los seres humanos morirán , por culpa de un virus, he venido ha este tiempo para a visaros, pero me encontrado que mi padre no está y todo parece diferente, sobre todo Trunks, aunque la verdad a él no le recuerdo se que es él pero no se nada de su vida como de la mía

-no recuerdas nada-dijo el mas joven sorprendido, y el otro a firmó con la cabeza

-Bulma me ha dicho que ayude a Trunks, y por eso he venido aquí, para que me cuentes el por que nos hemos dejado de ver en estos cuatro años- el mas joven de los dos agachó la cabeza con tristeza para luego sentarse en el suelo-tú le quieres, verdad

-Trunks y yo nos hemos criado juntos, él tiene un año mas que yo, y yo le seguía en todo lo que hacía asta que su vida se desmoralizó-el mas joven suspiró-yo no le quiero-haciendo una pausa para luego continuar-yo me enamoré de él-sonrió con tristeza-y aún sigo estando enamorado de él

-pero entonces que pasó

-Trunks es una persona caprichosa, y se ha convertido en un monstruo, le da igual el daño que pueda causar a los demás con tal de salirse con la suya … todo empezó cuando en el instituto él dijo que era Gay, sabes en el fondo a mi me gustaba tener un amigo Gay-sonrió con nostalgia el mas joven de los dos-Trunks siempre fue popular y declarando esto asta fue mas popular, las chicas lo deseaban y los chicos también, pero siempre hay alguien que esta en contra de estas cosas, como el capitán del equipo de fútbol, un día Trunks me dijo que se lo iba a hacer pasar mal, y a si fue, Trunks se acostó con él, y después publicó en la revista del instituto unas fotos de los dos y él tapándose la cara, el chico no lo soportó y un día en los servicios del instituto se suicidó en presencia de Trunks, Trunks lo único que dijo fue los fuertes sobreviven y los débiles mueren, a partir de ahí todo fue a peor, yo lo veía a lo primero como un juego, apostábamos si sería capaz de acostarse con ese o con el otro y Trunks lo conseguía, después íbamos a las discotecas donde sucedía lo mismo, y es en ese lugar donde Trunks descubrió como él dice lo maravilloso de las drogas, yo cada vez me quedaba mas atrás de él asta que me di cuenta que ese mundo donde Trunks era el Rey yo no podía estar, solo por que cada vez veía que Trunks poco a poco se estaba destruyendo pero él no lo veía, y tampoco podía soportar que estuviera con otras personas que no fuera yo, puede que fuera egoísmo por parte mía, pero yo no podía hacer nada, asta que le dije que era el momento de separarnos, y de eso a pasado cuatro años, de las veces que nos hemos visto en la Corporación Capsula me mira como si estuviera decepcionado de mi por no poder haber seguido su ritmo de vida, con la única persona con la que puedo hablar es con Vegeta y cuando nos ve junto nos mira como si estuviéramos haciendo algo mal

-tú y Trunks alguna vez os habéis acostado juntos?

-no-dio sin pensarlo el chico mas joven-es la espina que tiene clavada Trunks

-que pasó con tu padre-el mayor vio una sonrisa al menor de los dos

-desde hace menos de cuatro años mi padre se fue al espacio, a veces viene pero luego se va otra vez … creo que no soporta que nuestra familia esté separada desde que murió mi madre-se entristeció el mas joven al recordar esto-mi madre murió hace mas de cuatro años por un cáncer, cada día estaba mas débil asta que murió, papa, no lo soportó y se hundió a una gran tristeza, yo nunca le había visto de esa manera, lloraba en todo momento, y yo no sabía que hacer, Trunks desde antes que mi madre muriera se fijo en mi padre, y a mi me decía que sería capaz de cualquier cosa por follarse a mi padre, a lo primero yo me lo tomaba de broma, asta que murió mi madre que Trunks estaba todos los días en casa para consolar a mi padre, yo al ver sus intenciones y al no tener con él ningún tipo de relación con él le llame y quedé con él, tengo que admitir que cuando le vi parecía sorprendido a que yo le llamara, pero yo le dije que dejara a mi padre en paz, y si quería follar con alguien que se follara a otro, después de ese día para mi sorpresa dejó de visitar a mi padre

-y lo de Gohan

-Gohan-susurró con tristeza el chico con menos edad-no se como ocurrió, pero siempre que Trunks se acuesta con alguien yo se que está sucediendo, y cuando paso con Gohan lo supe … el día que sucedió, mi padre, Gohan, Videl y Pan íbamos a comer en familia a la casa del Sr Satan

-quien son Videl, Pan y Satan-dijo confuso el mas mayor de los dos y el otro chico lo miró también confuso para luego mirar al frente suyo a un punto especifico que en realidad era nada

-Videl es la esposa de Gohan, Pan su hija y el Sr Satan es su suegro-dijo el chico mas joven y después de un suspiro prosiguió-ese día todos íbamos a comer en familia, pero Gohan recibió una llamada que tenía que hacer algo para el trabajo y se tubo que quedar en su casa pero cuando acabara se uniría a nosotros, nosotros nos fuimos y mi hermano Gohan se quedó, y de ahí no se lo que ocurrió, cuando pasó unos días mi padre y yo nos enteremos que Videl quería separarse de Gohan, pero mi hermano al final la convenció para que no se separaran, un día estando yo en casa solo ya que mi padre estaba pescando vino Gohan enfadado para recriminarme que todo lo que le había pasado con su esposa era culpa mía, yo no entendí nada, no sabía el por que, recuerdo que me gritaba y sin saber como me agarró del cuello para asfixiarme, yo no podía defenderme, pero en ese momento llegó mi padre y separó a Gohan de mi, lo único que recuerdo es que yo lloré y escuchaba como Gohan decía que por mi culpa Trunks le había destruida la vida, mi padre le dijo que yo en eso no tenía nada que ver, y Gohan dijo que si, por que Trunks cuando se acostó con él le dijo que ya que no podía tener lo que mas deseaba tendría lo mas cercano a él, debo de ser corto pero no lo entendí y sigo sin entender, Gohan me volvió a mirar con odio es cando me dijo que me olvidara que tuviera un hermano por que para él yo estaba muerto y que no me acercara a su familia y es cuando él se fue y no le he vuelto a ver, él antes vivía aquí pero ahora vive en la ciudad Satan y yo trabajo en esa ciudad y ni siquiera me atrevido acercarme a él, a veces Videl me llama para decirme cosas de mi sobrina Pan, pero no se nada mas de él … ese mismo día que Gohan por casi me mata fui donde estaba Trunks y le reclame el por que se acostó con mi hermano y por que me metió a mi por medio, el me respondió que se acostó con Gohan por que quiso y sobre lo otro que era mentira, la cuestión es que se había metido tanta mierda que ni se acordaba de lo que hizo o dijo … pero sabes lo que mas me duele, que en ningún momento me dijera que sentía la muerte de mi madre, ahora es cuando piensas que soy un idiota, ojala yo no recordara nada al igual que tú … estoy tan cansado-susurró esto último haciendo un bostezo y apoyando la cabeza en el tronco del árbol y cerrando los ojos para dormir

-descansa-susurró el chico mas mayor empezando alejarse del otro chico para emprender el vuelo

En el silencio de mi habitación  
Aun siento el murmullo de tu voz  
Lastimándome con un dulce adiós  
Dejándome vació el corazón

Casi no duermo y he vuelto a fumar  
Cada recuerdo es una lagrima  
No se como hacer  
Para estar de pie  
Siempre me digo que es la ultima vez

Y vuelvo a caer  
Cuando pienso en ti  
No soy nada sin ti

Y no puedo olvidarte  
Si te veo en todas partes  
Si en el ultimo beso me robaste el aliento  
Y no puedo olvidarte si te llevo en la sangre  
Si en el ultimo abrazo  
aun me pierdo despacio

Y no puedo olvidarte  
Y no puedo olvidarte  
Y no puedo olvidarte

Y no puedo olvidarte

No encuentro aun algún antídoto  
Para entender que todo termino  
Intento salir de la soledad  
Darle al destino una oportunidad  
Mas vuelvo a caer  
Cuando pienso en ti  
No soy nada sin ti

Y no puedo olvidarte  
Si te veo en todas partes  
Si en el ultimo beso me robaste el aliento  
Y no puedo olvidarte si te llevo en la sangre  
Si en el ultimo abrazo  
aun me pierdo despacio

Y no puedo olvidarte  
Y no puedo olvidarte  
Y no puedo olvidarte  
Y no puedo olvidarte

No se como  
No se cuanto  
Olvidarte me hace daño

Continuará ……………………………..

_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y no os haya liado la conversación entre Goten del presente y el Goten del futuro, perdonar las faltas de ortografía y por favor enviarme comentarios, otra cosa sobre la historia, si Trunks dice el nombre de Goten se refiere al de su tiempo nunca al del tiempo futuro ya que siempre le verá como una persona diferente a la que él conoce … otra cosa la letra de la canción es Y NO PUEDO OLVIDARTE del grupo RBD creo que va acorde con Goten del pasado por eso he puesto la letra_

Que paséis un buen día


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3

Goten llegó a la Corporación Capsula y entró a la habitación de Trunks que este se estaba metiendo una línea, Trunks al ver a Goten sonrió y se sentó al borde de la cama

-por que-dijo Goten enfadado

-porque que -respondió Trunks

-por que te metes esa mierda-dijo Goten

-por que si-dijo Trunks-me encanta esta gran conversación pero prefiero hacer otras cosas mas divertidas

-ni si quieras tienes remordimientos-dijo Goten con seriedad y sin dejar de mirarlo

-no suelos tenerlo-dijo Trunks como si nada cogiendo una botella de agua y una pastilla de color blanca para después metérsela en la boca

-como puedes estar tan tranquilo -dijo Goten cada vez mas enfadado-él no se habla con su hermano por tu culpa

-de quien estás hablando-dijo Trunks sin comprender

-de Goten … nunca pensé que me fueras hecho eso-susurró esto último el chico de pelo negro

-se ve que sigues llevándote muy bien con mi padre-dijo Trunks enfadado-y se ve que te a contado algunas cosas

-él no ha sido-dijo Goten

-entonces quien ha sido el soplón

-Goten-Trunks lo miró durante un momento para luego mirar al suelo con una mirada que Goten no pudo descifrar -él te importa y no quieres admitirlo-Trunks lo miró otra vez para luego tirar la botella de agua contra la pared

-no te importa lo que él y yo tengamos-dijo Trunks levantándose con enfado

-por que te acostaste con Gohan

-no te importa-dijo mas enfadado Trunks acercándose al otro chico para luego suspirar y tranquilizarse-los dos podríamos hacer cosas divertidas, no te apetece

-quieres acostarte conmigo por que soy lo mas parecido a él-Trunks cambió su mirada a una de superioridad y haciendo una sonrisa retorcida

-si yo fuera querido él fuera sido mío todas las veces que yo fuera querido-Goten empezó a reírse

-por que será que eso no me lo creo-dijo Goten-he estado hablando con él y por lo que me ha dicho te puedo asegurar que a él no le interesas-Goten vio que la mirada de Trunks cambió a una de rabia para girarse y volver a sentarse en la cama

-que es lo que quieres

-voy a llevarte a un lugar

-y si no quiero

-tenemos un trato-dijo Goten con una sonrisa y acercándose al otro chico-yo te enseño que dentro de ti hay amor y si eso no lo consiguiera yo sería todo para ti, harías conmigo lo que quieras-Trunks sonrió

-comencemos-Goten se separó del chico y Trunks se levantó para coger unas pastillas del cajón para luego metérselas en el pantalón -y donde me vas a llevar, aunque debes de saber que vas a perder y yo voy a ganar-Trunks abrió la puerta de su habitación, los dos bajaron para salir de la casa por la puerta principal, pero Trunks vio a su padre y madre en el jardín con alguien que el chico de cabellos lila conocía y decidió salir por el jardín

-Trunks-dijo Bulma-vas a salir-el chico la miró para luego mirar a su padre y al chico que estaba con ellos-no vas a saludar a Goten

-déjalo mujer -dijo Vegeta sin dejar de mirar a su hijo-él siempre hace lo que quiere-Trunks no contestó y miró con odio a su padre, el chico del futuro se acercó a Trunks

-por que has querido pasar por aquí-dijo Goten de mas edad

-vamos-dijo Trunks acercándose a Goten de mas edad y sin quitar la mirada de su padre y de las demás que estaban en ese lugar-ya que tenías que mostrarme algo-los tres que le miraban le miraron extrañados y viendo como Trunks se marchaba, Trunks y Goten emprendieron el vuelo y alejándose de la Corporación Capsula-que idiotas, han actuado como si no estuvieras-dijo Trunks enfadado y miró luego a Goten-donde me quieres llevar

-ya hemos llegado-dijo Goten aterrizando en la puerta de un hospital y Trunks se puso detrás suyo

-para que me has traído a un hospital -dijo Trunks sin comprender

-sígueme y te mostraré-los dos entraron dentro del hospital asta que entraron a una habitación, Trunks vio como en una cama había una chica joven conectada a múltiples tubos para que pudiera respirar

-que la ha pasado-dijo Trunks

-ella es Linn y tiene dieciséis años-dijo Goten-ella es una chica normal y tiene un estatus normal, una noche que se quedó en la biblioteca estudiando, cuando se dirigía a su casa unos bárbaros la cogieron y la dieron una paliza y la violaron asta que ella quedó inconsciente, ellos pensaron que estaba muerta por eso la arrojaron a un cubo de basura-Trunks abrió los ojos por lo sorprendido que estaba-cuando la encontraron estaba en coma, hace tres días que despertó y en coma ha estado tres meses, aún le cuesta respirar, pero también tiene que hacer frente a la noticia que la han dado-Trunks se acercó a la chica y cogió su mano pensando como a una chica tan delicada la han podido hacer tal cosa-la han dicho que está embarazada, ella dice que quiere tenerlo, aunque no sepa quien es el padre de la criatura

-pero por que quiere tener un hijo que ha sido concebido de esa forma

-por el simple hecho por que ella cree que ese niño no ha tenido la culpa -dijo Goten mirando a Trunks-ella aún no conoce a su hijo y daría su vida por él sabiendo que ese hijo puede ser igual o peor que el padre de la criatura

-ella es muy joven para que le fuera sucedido eso-dijo con pena Trunks

-si es muy joven, pero ella va a luchar por ese niño que viene en camino, como haría cualquier madre sea como sea su hijo, si tu estuvieras en el lugar de ella no harías cualquier cosa por ese niño

-si-susurró Trunks-pero las personas que la hicieron esto deben de pagar

-por culpa de ese ataque ella no puede hablar-dijo Goten con tristeza-y por eso mismo esas personas aún siguen en la calle sin pagar lo que han hecho-Trunks se acercó al oído de la chica y en un susurro que Goten no podía escuchar

-te prometo que esos van apagar por lo que te han hecho-Trunks se separó de la chica y miró a Goten

-te he traído aquí Trunks para que veas que tu madre seas como seas ella siempre va estar para ti, pero una vez que ella no este lamentaras el daño que la estas haciendo en estos momentos, yo al no recordar nada, me he enterado que mi madre murió por una enfermedad incurable, y estoy seguro que me di cuenta cuando no la tenía a mi lado lo que la necesitaba, seguro que cuando tu madre te falte te darás cuenta de lo que te estoy diciendo

-va monos de este lugar-dijo Trunks con seriedad y saliendo de la habitación y Goten vio como salía para luego seguirlo, los dos salieron del hospital y Trunks se paró para mirar a Goten-tengo cosas que hacer-sonrió-nos vemos luego

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Trunks voló durante un tiempo asta llegó a una zona de una ciudad que había mucha delincuencia, el chico como un medio saiyan decidido entró a un edificio asta que llegó a un piso, sin llamar entró tirando la puerta abajo con gran facilidad, dentro habían tres hombres con malas pintas, Trunks les sonrió sádicamente a los tres, los hombres sin que nadie les dijera nada se levantaron con miedo sabiendo a lo que venía ese chico, Trunks con paso seguro fue hacia ellos, dos de ellos salieron corriendo en diferente dirección, Trunks al tener a uno de ellos en frente que era el mas bajito, lo cogió del cuello, el hombre intentó hacer algún movimiento para defenderse pero no pudo, Trunks cuando vio que el hombre dejó de moverse por la falta de respiración lo soltó para luego lanzarle una bola de energía, Trunks miró hacia su izquierda para sonreír y dirigirse hacia ese lugar, pudo ver que en una habitación estaba otro hombre mas corpulento que el anterior, este sin pensarlo atacó a Trunks que el chico lo esquivó con facilidad, Trunks cogió los puños del hombre y se los retorció, el hombre gritó con todas sus fuerzas para luego soltarle y poner sus manos en la cabeza para retorcerla, el hombre cayó al suelo sin ningún movimiento, pero Trunks le lanzó también una bola de energía, el chico salió de esa habitación para ir donde se encontraba el tercer sujeto que veía que salía del piso con temor, Trunks al ser mas rápido que un humano se puso delante del hombre, y sin pensarlo Trunks le propinó un puñetazo en el corazón que le incrustó su puño, acto seguido sacó su puño para luego lanzarle una bola de energía, después de hacer esto Trunks sonrió con satisfacción, salió por la ventana y aterrizó en una de las calles de la ciudad, se metió la mano en el bolsillo y se tomó una pastilla blanca

-por que has hecho eso Trunks-el chico se giró y vio a Goten que estaba enfadado

-he hecho lo que se merecían-contestó Trunks-habían hecho daño a Linn y yo la he vengado

-por que seas mas fuerte que un ser humano no tienes el derecho a matar vidas humanas-dijo Goten-esos hombres se lo merecían, pero no tenías de haberlo hecho … por que crees que hay leyes, para que las personas las cumplas, a esos la policía les fuera cogido y les fueran metido en la cárcel

-no entiendo por que dices eso-dijo Trunks enfadado-ellos merecían lo que les he hecho … no se por que les defiende … te fuera gustado que telo fueran hecho a ti lo que le han hecho a esa chica

-seguro que el vengador de Trunks vendría a mi rescate-contestó Goten

-no se por que te comportas a si, tú fueras hecho lo mismo

-la ira y la venganza no lleva a nadie a ningún lado-dijo Goten mas calmado

-no quiero escucharte, quiero estar solo

-en el fondo tu eres como esos hombres-Trunks lo miró sin entender-tú no mataras a tus victimas, tú cada día eliges a alguien para hacer con esa persona lo que quieres y después la dejas tirada sin pensar en las consecuencias que le causas a la otra persona

-no pienso escucharte-dijo Trunks -prefiero ahora hacer otra cosa-y sin mas se fue

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Trunks llegó a la Corporación Capsula y sin decir nada a nadie como hacia siempre subió a su cuarto, se tumbo en la cama y se quedó mirando el techo con enfado durante varios minutos, luego miró hacia el lado y se puso en posición fetal

-Goten-susurró Trunks con tristeza, al sentir su ánimo se puso de pie enfadado consigo mismo para hacerse una línea y esnifarla, luego cogió un vaso y se hecho güisqui para bebérselo de un trago, cuando acabó de beber tiró el vaso a la pared con enfado, se sentó en la cama y puso sus manos en la cabeza mirando al suelo-son tan diferentes-susurró para luego sonreír, se levantó y miró por la ventana, vio a su padre en el jardín con Goten de su tiempo que estaban hablando animadamente, esto a Trunks le enfureció y sin pensarlo salió de su cuarto para ir al jardín, cuando llegó Trunks abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de ver a su padre y a Goten abrazados-siento mucho interrumpiros a los dos, y no creo que sea el lugar para hacer esas cosas-Goten y Vegeta se separaron y miraron a Trunks, Vegeta después de mirar a su hijo miró a Goten y luego miró otra vez a su hijo y sonrió

-hay cosas que tú nunca harás, mocoso-dijo Vegeta empezando a caminar para dirigirse al interior de la casa y dejando a los dos jóvenes solos y uno de ellos el mas mayor enfadado

-no quiero que te acerques a mi padre-dijo Trunks

-tú no eres quien ha decirme con quien debo estar-dijo Goten con voz cansada y dando la espalda al otro chico-adiós

-Goten-dijo Trunks y el otro chico que iba a empezar a volar esperó para escuchar lo que le iba a decir, ya que la voz de Trunks parecía de suplica, Trunks al ver que el chico moreno no se movía para escucharle, no sabía exactamente que decir y dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza-sigues igual de aburrido como siempre-Goten le miró para luego volver a mirar a otro lado

-me da igual lo que pienses de mi-Goten empezó a volar y se fue, Trunks agachó la cabeza y suspiró con los ojos cerrados y se fue a su cuarto

Si volviera a nacer, si empezara de nuevo,  
volvería a buscarte en mi nave del tiempo.  
Es el destino quien nos lleva y nos guía,  
nos separa y nos une a trabes de la vida.  
Nos dijimos adiós y pasaron los años,  
volvimos a vernos una noche de sábado,  
otro país, otra ciudad, otra vida,  
pero la misma mirada felina.  
A veces te mataría, y otras en cambio te quiero comer,  
ojillos de agua marina.

Como hablar, si cada parte de mi mente es tuya  
y si no encuentro la palabra exacta, como hablar.  
Como decirte que me has ganado poquito a poco  
tu que llegaste por casualidad, como hablar.  
Como un pájaro de fuego que se muere en tus manos,  
un trozo de hielo desecho en los labios,  
la radio sigue sonando, la guerra ha acabado,  
pero las hogueras no se han apagado aun.

Como hablar, si cada parte de mi mente es tuya,  
y si no encuentro la palabra exacta, como hablar.  
Como decirte que me has ganado poquito a poco,  
tu que llegaste por casualidad, como hablar.  
A veces te mataría y otras en cambio te quiero comer,  
me estas quitando la vida, como hablar...

Continuará ……………………

_Antes de nada quiero decir que esta canción es del grupo Amaral-Como hablar es una canción muy bonita … gracias por leer y si hay faltas lo siento, comentarios por favor _


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4

Trunks seguía en su cuarto tumbado en la cama cuando Goten entró

-levántate, que te voy a llevar a un lugar-dijo Goten

-no estoy de ánimos para ir a ningún lado-Trunks de repente miró al otro chico con algo de tristeza y Goten lo notó

-no me solías decir que tú eras el divertido y yo el aburrido-dijo Goten

-recuerdas algo-dijo Trunks

-a veces me vienen flash backs-dijo Goten-y si recuerda alguna cosa mas

-puedo hacerte una pregunta-dijo Trunks tímidamente y Goten se extrañó con esa actitud

-si, claro

-que relación teníamos tú yo-dijo Trunks sin mirar a Goten y mirando al suelo-si es que me recuerdas alguna cosa mía

-no recuerdo muy bien-dijo Goten-pero recuerdo que siempre me decías aburrido, pero aparte de eso-Goten miró al suelo y suspiró-cosas de cuando éramos niños, cuando nos fusionamos para eliminar al monstruo Buu

-a parte de eso hay algo mas que recuerdes-dijo Trunks mirándolo y Goten lo miró e hizo una pequeña sonrisa melancólica

-tú siempre has hecho lo que has querido, asta en la situación en la que estábamos-dijo Goten con tristeza-no se el por que pero me causa mucha tristeza ver como te consumías-suspiró el chico del futuro-no te diste cuenta asta que ninguno de ellos podían seguir viviendo, podías a vernos ayudado para hacer un antídoto, pero preferías tu vida de diversión, tus padres te lo decían pero no hiciste caso, alegando que querían tu atención, sobre nuestra relación-Goten miró por la ventana haciendo un suspiro con pesad y Trunks le siguió con la mirada-no había relación por el simple hecho por que creo que tú o yo no queríamos, o por el simple motivo que no lo recuerdo o no lo quiero recordar -miró a Trunks con una sonrisa

-eres diferente-dijo Trunks-quiero decir en cinco años cambiarás por lo menos en mi punto de vista

-no, Trunks-dijo Goten acercándose al otro chico-el que es diferente eres tú, no yo … vamos quiero que veas algo, a mi me queda poco tiempo de estar aquí

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo Trunks

-no importa-dijo Goten-o es que no quieres ganarme, siempre has querido ganar y salirte con la tuya, no quieres conseguirme-Trunks sonrió con superioridad

-te ganaré y serás para mi-dijo Trunks y Goten no dijo nada-vamos-los dos salieron de la casa y pararon en un llano de unas montañas sin civilización alguna-que vamos hacer en este lugar

-te voy a enseñar que sabes amar a otras personas que no sea a ti mismo-dijo Goten viendo como Trunks se tomaba una de las pastillas blancas-aunque ni si quiera te quieres a ti mismo

-yo no necesito amar a nadie-dijo Trunks

-dame la mano-dijo Goten y Trunks lo miró sin entender-al enseñarte lo que te quiero enseñar yo también recordaré mi pasado … confía en mi Trunks-el chico de cabellos lila le dio la mano y Goten la agarró fuerte y cerró los ojos -no me sueltes -Trunks no dijo nada e hizo lo que le dijo, viendo como el lugar donde estaban cambió drásticamente a un edificio que ellos dos estaban dentro y habían pasillos, Trunks notó que Goten soltó su mano y le miró

-donde estamos-dijo Trunks sorprendido-y como sabes hacer eso

-voy a utilizar tus recuerdos como los míos-contestó Goten, de repente se escuchó voces de personas hablaban apresuradamente

-parece el instituto-susurró Trunks y vio entre la multitud a dos chicas que hablaban con nerviosismo-a esa chica la conozco-Goten solo miraba el lugar-recuerdo que esa chica estaba enamorada de mi, por lo menos eso decía, Goten se enteró y me lo dijo, después me dijo si me atrevía acostarme con ella y yo le dije que si me atrevía, Goten pensaba que le iba a decir que no por decir que era Gay, el peor polvo que tuve, pero gané la apuesta-entonces en ese momento apareció un Goten adolescente que se paró con la chica y empezó hablar con ella y Trunks y Goten escucharon la conversación

-_Anne que es lo que a pasado-dijo el Goten adolescente_

-_el director por los altavoces a dicho que salgamos todos del instituto_

-_yo también he oído eso_-_dijo Goten adolescente-has visto a Trunks_

_-de tu amigo tuyo no quiero saber nada … pero no le he visto … y lo único que se es que ha pasado algo en los servicios, no se nada mas Goten_

_-gracias, voy a ver que ocurre_

_-Goten que no se te olvide que hemos quedado este sábado_

_-no te preocupes Anne que no se me olvidará, nos vemos luego _

Trunks miraron como Goten se fue a dirección contraria de todos los alumnos y ellos dos le siguieron

-creo que se que día era esto-dijo Trunks y Goten no dijo nada, al fin los dos llegaron a donde se dirigía Goten adolescente, ese lugar estaba por personas adultas y algún policía, también en medio de esas personas estaba Trunks adolescente apoyado en la pared como si no pasara nada, Goten adolescente se acercó a su amigo

-_Trunks-dijo Goten adolescente con preocupación-sabes que a pasado y por que no te han dicho que salgas tu también del instituto_

_-te acuerdas de Paul-dijo como si nada Trunks adolescente, su amigo afirmó con la cabeza-está muerto … los débiles como él mueren jóvenes_

_-pero como_

_-se ve que se divirtió conmigo y quería otra vez-dijo Trunks adolescente-yo solo le dije que no suelo follar con la misma persona … no lo aceptó y se ha suicidado_

_-Trunks-dijo Goten adolescente alejándose de él que el Trunks de su edad no notó pero tampoco la expresión de su rostro de terror, pero el Trunks de la actualidad si notó eso-tú lo has-Trunks adolescente sonrió y se acercó a Goten adolescente y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego alejarse del adolescente mas joven_

_-olvida este suceso, mañana nadie se acordará -dijo Trunks adolescente-y recuerda siempre los fuertes sobreviven y los débiles mueren -volvió a sonreír a su amigo de la infancia -será mejor que salgas fuera, no quiero que estés en problemas, además va ha venir mi madre-Goten adolescente no dijo nada y se fue del lugar -algún día solo serás para mi-susurró el adolescente de cabellos lila_

Goten miró esa escena incrédulo y Trunks se miraba a si mismo con odio

-por que lo hiciste Trunks-dijo Goten

-él era el capitán del equipo de fútbol-susurró Trunks como si no quisiera recordar ese día-él odiaba a los Gay y lo hizo saber por todo el instituto, yo me acosté con él y es cuando él descubrió que también era Gay, ese día que él murió me confesó en los servicios que estaba interesado en Goten-intentando que no le cayera las lágrimas-y que cuando se acostó conmigo pensó en él, yo me enfadé y cuando me di cuenta él estaba en el suelo sin vida, no pude hacer nada, y cuando me tranquilicé dije que se suicidó y todo el mundo se lo creyó

-crees que eso esta bien-dijo Goten

-tenía quince años -dijo Trunks con enfado y Goten suspiró

-luego dices que tú no sientes amor-dijo Goten-el amor va acompañado por los celos, la envidia y la ira, pero tú sentiste celos por que pensaste que él te iba a quitar a tu amigo y tú viste que lo que hiciste estaba bien por eso mismo-Trunks no contestó-siempre has estado enamorado pero tenías demasiado miedo para admitirlo

-escúchame-dijo Trunks enfadado-yo no estoy enamorado de nadie y Goten es heterosexual, no le gustan los chicos

-por que te acostaste con esa chica-cambiando de tema el chico de cabellos negros del futuro

-para divertirme

-yo creo que te diste cuenta que esa chica estaba interesada en tu amigo-dijo Goten recalcando la palabra amigo-y por eso decidiste probarla tú antes y fastidiar a tu amigo

-eso no es verdad-dijo Trunks enfadado

-yo solo quiero sacar conclusiones correctas-dijo Goten-dame la mano

-lo que quiero es ir a casa-dijo Trunks agarrando la mano del otro chico

-cuando veamos lo que tengamos que ver-dijo Goten-además te dije que no tengo mucho tiempo-Goten cerró los ojos y Trunks vio como el lugar volvió a cambiar a un lugar llano al lado de un río, al borde del río estaba un Trunks con los brazos cruzados y cabello largo atado en una cola baja, y con la expresión seria y mas alejado de él pero lo suficiente cerca para escucharse entre ellos estaba Goten

-recuerdo este día-dijo Trunks enfadado-fue hace cuatro años, cuando Goten decidió romper nuestra amistad-el otro chico lo miró atentamente

-crees que el rompió la amistad por que quiso

-si-dijo Trunks-él nunca me vio como un amigo

-senota que no lo conoces -dijo Goten-Trunks, quien estuvo contigo cuando ibas de fiesta y te drogabas y bebías asta no poder mas, quien estuvo ahí cuando pasabas esos momentos tan malos, cuando no podías levantarte, cuando no podías ni hablar por toda la mierda que te metías-dijo con enfado-si eso no lo hace un amigo de verdad apaga y va monos-Trunks miró al suelo

-eso solo lo hace un amigo-susurró Trunks-solo un amigo-Goten miró a las dos personas tan diferentes físicamente como mentalmente, Trunks también los miró y se dio cuenta de la diferencia de los dos

-_Trunks-dijo Goten de dieciocho años-solo quería decirte, que contigo he pasado buenos momentos y malos también, pero me quedaré con los buenos … también se que muy en el fondo de tu corazón eres una buena persona, y si haces lo que haces es por algo, solo espero que en un futuro cuando te canses de la vida que llevas nos sentemos y miremos esto como momentos para reírnos_

_-por que no vas al grano Goten-dijo Trunks de diecinueve años con una actitud digna del príncipe de los saiyans, Goten suspiró_

_-por que lo haces tan difícil … es igual … solo quería decirte adiós … y que en un momento del día solo pienses en mi, como yo lo haré siempre-hubo un silencio y al chico le calló unas lágrimas-te amo-susurró-adiós y disfruta de la vida-Goten de dieciocho años se fue volando_

Trunks estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, quería volver a escucharlo para estar mas seguro, sin darse cuenta le salieron lágrimas y miró a su yo de diecinueve años con enfado

_-_eres un idiota-se gritaba a su yo mas joven-ve tras él … te ha dicho lo que siempre quisiste escuchar y lo peor le hiciste llorar_ -_se arrodillo en el suelo llorando-soy un idiota, como pude dejarlo ir, él siempre estaba conmigo y le deje ir

-debes saber que esto es el pasado, esto ya ocurrido-dijo Goten acercándose a él

-no sabes lo mal que lo pasé ese día y me juré que nunca mas lo volvería pasar

-por hoy lo vamos a dejar-dijo Goten-Trunks, debes de descansar-el chico de cabellos lilas afirmó con la cabeza y cuando se levantó del suelo se dio cuenta que tenía la mano de Goten agarrada con la suya y que estaban en el lugar donde habían ido al principio

Noches enteras sin poder dormir,  
buscando razones para no perder  
todo lo que te di.

Nunca en la vida pude imaginar  
que hubiera en el mundo tanta soledad.  
¿De qué me sirve llorar?

Jamás estás.  
¿De qué me sirve llorar?

Herido en el alma, una vez más, por ti,  
creí que el destino lo podía cambiar,  
y el tiempo se me va.

Tristes momentos para recordar  
quién tiene la llave de nuestra amistad.  
Hoy he vuelto a llorar, sí,

por ti.

Jamás estás.  
Hoy he vuelto a llorar, sí,  
por ti.

Tu recuerdo es mi desgracia;  
no hago más que recordar.  
El silencio me atormenta;  
necesito mucho más.  
Mi conciencia es la culpable,  
pues no entiende que tu ausencia es verdadera  
y mi tristeza, lo que quiere es olvidar. (BIS*)

Cuantas maneras para comprender  
todo este tiempo que esperé vivir  
siempre junto a ti.

Toda esperanza de poder salvar  
estos seis años de sinceridad  
no pueden quedarse aquí, no.  
¡No!

Jamás estás.  
No pueden quedarse aquí, no.  
¡No!

Noches enteras sin poder dormir,  
buscando razones para no perder  
todo lo que te di.

Nunca en la vida pude imaginar  
que hubiera en el mundo tanta soledad.  
¿De qué me sirve llorar?

Tu recuerdo es mi desgracia;  
no hago más que recordar.  
El silencio me atormenta;  
necesito mucho más.  
Mi conciencia es la culpable,  
pues no entiende que tu ausencia es verdadera  
y mi tristeza, lo que quiere es olvidar.

Continuará ……………………

_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, si hay alguna falta perdonar y si me podéis enviar algún comentario estaré muy agradecida … la letra de la canción es de OBK-De que me sirve llorar es un grupo español que me gusta mucho_

Que paséis un buen día 


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 5

Trunks miraba el techo de su cuarto, o eso pensaba él, estaba desorientado, esa noche estuvo en una fiesta, había bebido, también se metió bastante cantidad de droga, quería moverse pero no pudo estaba en tan mal estado que sus músculos no le respondían, cerró los ojos con pesadez asta que sintió un peso a su lado y en parte de su cuerpo, lo primero que pensó que sería uno de esos chicos de la noche anterior que había conocido, entonces debía echarlo de su cama y de su cuarto, pero algo de esa persona le transmitía paz, por ese motivo no se movió, levantó su mano con pesadez y la posó en la cabeza de esa persona, es cuando vio, notó Trunks por el tacto del pelo de que se trataba de Goten, el chico mas joven al notar que le tocaban despertó con rapidez y miró a Trunks con cariño y sonrió dulcemente

-Trunks, te encuentras mejor-dijo Goten con preocupación, Trunks afirmó con la cabeza y se sentó en la cama con lentitud y poniendo la espalda en el respaldo de la cama-Trunks cuando vas ha dejar de tomar eso, te está matando

-Goten, te juro que yo no sabía nada, alguien me la puso en la bebida-dijo Trunks sin mirar a los ojos a su amigo, Goten en cambió solo suspiró cansado de siempre le diga mismo -te prometo que no volverá a pasar

-te creo-dijo Goten sentándose en la cama con la espalda en la pared, Trunks apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo-ojala siempre fuera a si-susurró el chico que Trunks no escuchó

-dijiste algo-Goten negó con la cabeza, Trunks empezó a moverse con sus labios lentamente y con suavidad por el cuello de Goten-entrégate a mi, Goten

-no-fue la respuesta de Goten, Trunks paró para apoyarse la cabeza en el respaldo de la cama-estoy cansado de esto, Trunks, ojala algún día te des cuenta que lo que haces no está bien, solo espero que no sea tarde para ti, para nosotros

-eres un aburrido, Goten-dijo Trunks con los ojos cerrados

-prefiero ser mil veces aburrido, al ser como tú-dijo Goten levantándose de la cama-y recuerda esto, nunca vas a tenerme como un capricho tuyo, algún día te darás cuenta que no solo eres tú … debo irme, por que mi madre está enferma y yo me preocupo por ella-Goten salió de la habitación

Algún Día  
Fui a encontrarme en tu mirada..  
y sentirme enamorada, era menos frágil junto a ti...  
pero todo era mentira, te marchaste de mi vida..  
y me perdí.. y me perdí

Si revivo tu recuerdo me hace daño si te pienso...  
estoy triste pero estoy de pie...  
Aunque me hayas olvidado se que tarde o mas temprano...  
vas a entender cuanto te ame...

Algún día sin pensarlo, me vas a extrañar despacio  
algún día en la mañana sentirás que te hago falta..  
Y en tu interior, vas a sentir amor...  
nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que al final... lo pierde

Cada vez que vuelvo a verte...  
no lo niego, aun me duele  
pero se que un día estaré bien..  
Aunque me hayas olvidado se que tarde o mas temprano...  
vas a entender cuanto te ame...

Trunks abrió los ojos rápidamente, y se levantó de la cama

-otra vez sueño con él-susurró Trunks y se dirigió a su baño particular para darse una ducha rápida, luego se vistió-debo quitármelo de la cabeza-cogió droga y se la esnifó, cerró los ojos para sentirla mejor y después los abrió, cual fue su sorpresa que Goten estaba en frente de él -cuando llegaste

-ahora-dijo Goten-descansaste bien, Trunks

-no también como quería-dijo Trunks y Goten sonrió

-vamos-dijo Goten

-vamos hacer lo mismo que ayer-dijo Trunks

-si

-pues yo no me siento con ánimos-dijo Trunks

-eso quiere decir que te hecho sentir y eso significa que he ganado-dijo sonriendo Goten

-tú no has ganado-dijo Trunks molesto-vamos

-de acuerdo-dijo Goten saliendo por la ventana-vallamos al mismo sitio de ayer

-vale-dijo Trunks con un suspiro, los dos llegaron al lugar, y sin decir nada se agarraron las manos-me vas a decir como sabes hacer lo de meterte en los recuerdos

-tengo una ayuda especial-dijo Goten cerrando los ojos-pero te lo explicaré todo a su debido tiempo-el paisaje cambió y aparecieron en un bosque, que los dos reconocieron el bosque de la montaña Paoz

-que hacemos aquí-dijo Trunks

-escucha, observa y lo veras-dijo Goten, Trunks miró el lugar y vio como Goten caminaba hacia el lugar asta que se paró, su expresión era seria

-_de que querías hablar conmigo, Goten-dijo una voz de atrás del chico que se reconoció como la de Trunks, el chico moreno se giró_

-_por que te cortaste el pelo, Trunks_

-_te importa mucho eso-dijo el chico de cabellos lila con una sonrisa, la actitud y la sonrisa de Trunks a Goten le enfadó_

_-si te he dicho que vinieras era por que quería hablar contigo_

_-sobre que, de peinados_

_-no tengo ganas de discutir contigo_

_-y desde cuando tú y yo discutimos-dijo Trunks sonriendo_

_-esto ha sido un error, olvida que te haya hecho venir asta aquí, majestad_

_-no seas crío Goten, tienes dieciocho años, debes de empezar a comportarte como un adulto_

_-deberías de tomar tus propias palabras … me largo-Goten se giró y se quedó ha espaldas del otro chico_

_-yo no tengo ningún problema de que te vallas … pero si me has llamado sería por algo, o por que tenías ganas de verme, quieres hacer alguna cosa conmigo_

_-yo contigo-dijo Goten de la misma actitud que el otro chico pero sonriendo con malicia sabiendo lo que mas podría herir al otro chico-antes de follar contigo prefería mil veces morirme, ya que me han dicho que no eres tan bueno-el chico moreno vio el gran enfado del otro chico- si te he dicho que vinieras no es por verte si no para pedirte, no, exigirte, que no te acerques a mi padre-Trunks comenzó a reírse_

_-y por que crees que voy hacerte caso_

_-si alguna vez me has considerado amigo tuyo, no te acerques a él, hay otros y otras en este planeta, me da igual lo que hagas con otras personas, pero deja a mi padre, él no está bien-Goten cerró los ojos con fuerza y le calló unas lágrimas, Trunks las vio pero disimuló que le había afectado_

_-me lo pensaré-dando la espalda Trunks a Goten para luego el chico de cabellos lila salir volando, Goten se quedó en shock_

_-que se lo pensará-susurró Goten-eres un maldito idiota Trunks-dando una patada a un árbol que este cayó roto al suelo, Goten al ver esto miró a los dos lados y se fue corriendo gritando-yo no he sido_

Los dos que miraban la escena se quedaron sorprendidos por esto último

-pero le hiciste caso-dijo Goten-eso quiere decir mucho … pero no tuviste ningún remordimiento para acostarte con Gohan

-no quiero hablar sobre eso-dijo Trunks

-estás arrepentido?

-yo nunca me arrepiento de lo que hago

-entonces vamos a ver que pasó

-no-dijo Trunks-la verdad es que si me arrepiento, Gohan para mi era como mi hermano mayor y la fastidié con él, me gustaría borrar ese momento con él, además no me acordé lo que hice con él asta que pasó unos días

-de acuerdo-dijo Goten dándole la mano-veremos otra cosa-Trunks le agarró la mano y el lugar empezó a cambiar para trasladarse en la casa de Goten donde estaba el chico solo

-por que estamos en la casa de Goku-dijo Trunks

-ahora lo verás y es algo que yo quería ver por mi propios ojos-dijo Goten y en ese momento un enfado Gohan entró a la casa

_-tú-dijo Gohan con enfado-eres un maldito niño mal criado al igual que tu amigo-Goten se vio sorprendido_

_-de que hablas Gohan-dijo Goten_

_-de tus malditas apuestas que haces con tu amigo … cuanto has sacado Goten_

_-no se de que me hablas, ni de que amigo me dices Gohan_

_-no me vengas de inocente, estoy seguro que Trunks y tú lo teníais planeado -acercándose a Goten y empujarlo con fuerza hacia la pared-eres un mal nacido, no soportas que otras personas sean felices, y tú has tenido que destrozarme la vida, pero no solo a mi si no la de Videl-pegándole un puñetazo en la cara a su hermano menor que este cayó al suelo sangrándole el labio_

_-no se a lo que te refieres, Gohan, yo no he planeado nada con Trunks, ni siquiera somos amigos_

_-crees que me vas a dar pena-dijo Gohan y Goten se levantó -y que me lo voy a creer-cogiéndole del cuello con fuerza, Goten puso sus manos en las manos de Gohan para quitarse el agarre pero no pudo_

Trunks y Goten vieron la escena atónitos por la actitud de Gohan

-no-gritó Trunks saliendo del Shock y acercándose a los dos hermanos, y es cuando vio que ha Goten le salían lágrimas y cerraba los ojos por el simple hecho que no podía respirar-Gohan, él no tuvo nada que ver, suéltalo, todo fue culpa mía, suéltalo por favor

-Trunks-dijo Goten del futuro

-por que no intentas ayudarme para que lo suelte-dijo Trunks con desesperación y con lágrimas

-esto es el pasado, esto sucedió, tú no puedes hacer nada-dijo con tranquilidad

-pero, le he está matando-susurró Trunks y es cuando alguien llegó a la casa y quitó las manos de Gohan del cuello de Goten que este cayó al suelo con las manos en su cuello e intentando respirar y parar de llorar

-_que es lo que estás haciendo Gohan_

_-no debiste detenerme, papa, le voy hacer pagar lo que yo he pasado por sus bromas_

_-de que estás hablando-Goku miró a su hijo menor-Goten de que está hablando Gohan_

_-papa, yo no he tenido nada que ver-dijo Goten con voz de suplica-debes de creerme _

_-claro que te creerá, eres el pequeño y hagas lo que haga aunque sea malo está bien-dijo Gohan con odio -por la culpa de tu hijo y Trunks por casi me separo de mi esposa_

_-pero por que-dijo Goku_

_-ellos dos apostaron como suelen hacerlo con quien se acostaba Trunks, y sabes quien fue la victima pues yo, y lo peor de todo es que lo consiguió el niño consentido-dijo Gohan_

_-pero en eso no tiene nada que ver Goten, deberías de reclamarle a Trunks-dijo Goku_

_-sabes lo que me dijo Trunks-dijo Gohan enfadado-que como no podía tener lo que quería de verdad tenía que tener lo mas cercano a él, que te crees que contigo no lo intentó, papa, pues si, pero algo lo detuvo-miró a Goten-lo veo muy extraño que conmigo no se detuvo-Goten miró hacia otro lado-recuerda bien esto que te voy ha decir, niño, para mi estás muerto, y no te acerques a mi esposa ni a mi hija, por que el día que lo hagas no estará papa para detenerme, y para que veas que soy bueno me voy a vivir lejos de aquí _

_-no estás hablando en serio, verdad, Gohan-dijo Goku_

_-nunca he hablado tan en serio -dijo Gohan saliendo de la casa, Goku miró a su hijo menor y se agachó para abrazarlo y este lloró con todas sus fuerzas_

_-seguro que Gohan no hablaba en serio-le susurró en el oído Goku a su hijo_

_-papa, yo no sabía nada-dijo Goten-y no se por que Trunks me odia de esta manera y quiere hacerme daño_

_-Trunks no te odia-dijo Goku para consolarlo-está en una edad y está confundido-Goten se separó de su padre y se puso de pie_

_-debo hablar con él-dijo Goten_

_-no creo que sea el momento para hablar con Gohan_

_-me refiero a Trunks -dijo Goten quitándose las últimas lágrimas_

_-estás seguro-dijo Goku_

_-nunca he estado tan seguro-dijo Goten saliendo de la casa _

Trunks como Goten vieron como el chico de pelo negro se fue volando a toda velocidad

-todo fue culpa mía -dijo Trunks-yo rompí la relación que tenían ellos dos

-Gohan murió y no pude hablar con él-dijo con una sonrisa triste Goten y Trunks lo miró

-lo siento-susurró Trunks

-no debes pedirme disculpas-dijo Goten-recuerdo que Trunks de mi tiempo me las pidió … dame la mano-Trunks le dio la mano y el lugar cambió para convertirse en la sala de la Corporación Capsula, en ese lugar estaba Trunks apoyado en la pared con una taza de café y una mano agarrándose la cabeza por el dolor que tenía

-recuerdo que este día me dolía la cabeza mas de lo normal-dijo Trunks-y tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a suceder, y a si fue, discutí con Goten, creo que fue él el que discutió y yo no entendía el por que, pero ahora lo se, normal que él no quiera saber nada de mi, sin mencionar lo otro que le hice

-lo otro-dijo Goten-que otro

-lo sabrás a su debido tiempo-dijo Trunks

-he escuchado esa frase antes-dijo Goten y es cuando en ese momento Goten de dieciocho años entró a la sala y el chico de un año mas lo miró dejando la taza en la mesa

-_si vienes a decirme algún sermón, no tengo la cabeza para eso-dijo Trunks de diecinueve años_

_-eres un maldito cabrón, Trunks-dijo Goten de dieciocho años enfadado-te importa muy poco destrozar la vida de las personas que tienes a tu alrededor _

_-estoy acostumbrado a que me digan que soy un cabrón, por otra persona mas, no me importa _

_-por que te acostaste con Gohan y me metiste a mi en medio_

_-sobre lo de Gohan por que quise y sobre lo otro, no es verdad … Gohan siempre ha tenido celos de ti, y busca cualquier excusa para fastidiarte _

_-siempre haces lo mismo-dijo Goten-todo lo que haces que no está bien, con tus palabras lo quieres convertir en que lo que has hecho está bien_

_-deberíamos dejar esta conversación para otro día, hoy no estoy de ánimos-dijo Trunks mirando la cicatriz del labio del otro chico-se ve que te peleaste con alguien, solo espero que eso no te lo haya hecho un terrícola, aunque no me extrañaría estás de baja forma-Goten al escuchar la forma despectiva de Trunks se enfadó y pegó un puñetazo en la cara al chico de cabello lila que hizo que cayera al suelo_

_-te odio, Trunks-dijo Goten-como una vez pude admirarte y tenerte como amigo, no eres nada, nunca serás nada para mi, eres tan despreciable-Trunks lo único que hizo es ponerse la mano en la herida de la cara escuchando las palabras de la persona que era antes su amigo de la infancia-te odio-Trunks se levantó rápido y miró a Goten con enfado_

_-lo que te pasa es que me tienes envidia, por eso actúas de esta forma_

_-envidia dices-dijo Goten_

_-siempre me has tenido envidia, en el instituto yo siempre he sido mas popular, puedo tener al chico o chica que yo quiera sin proponérmelo, tengo un mejor estatus que tú, y sobre todo, tengo una madre y mi padre siempre ha estado en casa, y tu padre Goten, cuanto tiempo ha estado en tu casa, tus primeros siete años de vida no tenías padre, yo lo tuve, y ahora, yo tengo a mi madre, tú no tienes a la tuya, y por lo que se tu padre se quiere marchar al espacio, te quedaras solo, dime la verdad, me tienes envidia-sonrió Trunks con triunfo, en cambio Goten miraba al suelo y apretaba los puños con impotencia_

_-tienes razón-susurró Goten levantando la cabeza con lágrimas en la cara, Trunks al verlo se sorprendió y le dolió, pero su orgullo era mas grande y no aparentó que le afectaba el estado de su ex amigo-yo siempre tendré envidia de ti … por eso, no te acerques a mi, por que yo a ti no me acercaré … para mi a partir de este momento has muerto Trunks Brief-Goten con paso tranquilo se fue de la casa dejando a Trunks en shock _

Goten del futuro miró la escena sorprendido y Trunks estaba en shock como aquel día

-como pudiste decir algo a si-dijo Goten

-él empezó-dijo Trunks

-esa es tu respuesta-Trunks agachó la cabeza

-de acuerdo me pasé, yo no quería decirle esas cosas, pero me hizo enfadar

-no crees que te lo merecías

-no soporté que me dijera que me odiaba, esas palabras me dolieron, y quise pagarle con la misma moneda-Trunks levantó la cabeza con lágrimas-cada maldito día recuerdo como me dice que me odia, y no lo soporto, y sabes que es peor que desde ese día supe que lo perdí, yo que siempre he tenido lo que he querido, a él nunca lo voy a tener por su propia voluntad, yo soy la peor persona de este planeta, si me drogo o bebo es para olvidar, para olvidarle, pero a veces ni eso, siempre le tengo aquí-señalando su cabeza-y también aquí-y después el corazón-desde que tenía catorce años he estado enamorado de él, y nunca me ha mirado como yo quería que me mirase, sabes lo duro que es despertarme sin ver su mirada o su sonrisa, no soporto verlo con otra persona y menos con mi padre, se que ellos tienen algo … me gustaría morirme, sobre todo después de lo que le hice

-con Vegeta-dijo Goten sorprendido-crees que tiene algo con Vegeta … y que quieres decir de tenerlo por su propia voluntad

-de esa noche no recuerdo nada-dijo Trunks intentando parar de llorar-desde este día para olvidar me drogaba asta que no podía mas, se que Goku se fue al espacio y Goten estaba solo en su casa, y la verdad es que no recuerdo … al día siguiente de esa noche yo estaba muy aturdido, tenía algunas lagunas, bajé a la cocina y vi a mi padre y a Goten llorando, él cuando me vio se fue a toda prisa, y mi padre me lo dijo, no me lo dijo con las palabras claras pero yo entendí eso … por que siempre tengo que hacerle daño a él, no lo entiendo-Goten miraba a Trunks que este estaba intentando parar de llorar pero no lo conseguía, Goten agarró la mano del otro chico y el lugar cambió

-Trunks necesitas descanar y tranquilizarte-dijo Goten-quiero que dentro de una hora estés como siempre, por que esta vez te llevaré a mi tiempo, para que veas en lo que se puede convertir tu tiempo … y cuando estemos allí comprenderás algunas cosas -Trunks no dijo nada

Continuará ……………………………

_Tengo que decir que la canción no es mía es de RBD-Algún día, este grupo tiene unas canciones que de verdad me emociona … comentar que os ha parecido el capítulo please _


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6

Trunks se aclaró la cara con el agua del río y después miró a Goten, este parecía que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Trunks se acercó al chico de pelo negro y este le miró

-es el momento de que veas lo que pasó en mi tiempo, Trunks-dijo Goten agarrando su mano

-no se si estoy preparado-susurró Trunks

-lo que verás ya ha pasado-dijo Goten cerrando los ojos, Trunks veía que el lugar cambió a un lugar mas oscuro, notó que Goten le soltó la mano-lleguemos-Trunks miraba el lugar parecía una sala, habían cosas tiradas por el suelo

-donde estamos

-en la Corporación Capsula-respondió Goten

-no puede ser-dijo Trunks-como que está tan oscuro

-al morir los habitantes del planeta, no había nadie para dar luz, pero aquí en algunos lugares si que había corriente eléctrica, gracias a Bulma y Gohan … sígueme Trunks

-donde me llevas

-el otro día vi algo en tu cuarto que me sorprendió-dijo Goten y Trunks le miró-no recuerdas esta chaqueta que llevo puesta-Trunks la miró durante un momento

-por que tienes mi chaqueta-dijo Trunks-recuerdo que a ti te gustaba

-se ve que al final te convencí para que me la regalases … la verdad es que no me costó mucho-dijo Goten-cuidado-agarró a Trunks por el brazo-recuerda que es oscuro y puedes tropezar con alguna cosa-soltándolo para seguir caminando, Trunks se quedó quieto mirando mas atentamente el lugar, asta que vio algo en el suelo sentado y apoyado en la pared, y también vio que había otra cosa en el sofá, Trunks sin pensarlo se acercó, Goten al darse cuenta que el chico de cabellos lila no le seguía miró hacia donde estaba, cual fue su sorpresa que se dirigía al sofá, Trunks al llegar al sofá pudo ver que se trataba de un hombre y que en el suelo había otro hombre, los dos se notaba que estaban sin vida, Trunks intentó tocar el brazo del hombre que estaba en el sofá y es cuando pudo ver claramente de quien se trataba, volvió a mirar al otro hombre supo de quien se trataba, miró a Goten que este no tenía expresión alguna y se acercó a él con rapidez

-mi padre y Goku-dijo Trunks intentó decir algo mas pero no pudo

-si son ellos Trunks-dijo Goten-los dos hombres mas poderosos del universo y han sido vencidos por un virus, no crees que es irónico

-como puedes estar tan tranquilo-dijo Trunks

-yo les vi morir-dijo Goten-no te gustaría saber como hago para viajar de un lugar a otro?-Trunks afirmó con la cabeza-te dije que tenía una ayuda especial

-de quien se trata?

-de Emma-dijo Goten y vio lo sorprendido que estaba Trunks-el señor que decide si un alma va al infierno o al cielo … vallamos por aquí … si no les hemos enterrado es por que no teníamos las fuerzas suficiente … estábamos infectados por el virus

-entiendo-dijo Trunks ahora caminando por un pasillo y vio el cuerpo en el suelo de una mujer de pelo negro-Videl-susurró

-ella fue la que menos sufrió-dijo Goten sin dejar de mirar al frente, pasaron por una puerta que estaba abierta y Trunks vio como un chico con pelo negro con gafas estaba sentado en una silla y la cabeza en el escritorio

-Gohan-susurró Trunks-entiendo por que decidiste venir al pasado

-aún no lo comprendes, Trunks?-dijo Goten y Trunks se paró un momento para entender lo que quería decir el chico que andaba por delante de él, y es cuando vio en el pasillo mas delante de Goten a una mujer de pelo azul sentada en el suelo con la espalda en la pared con un bulto en sus brazos

-mama-gritó Trunks y empezó a correr asta que llegó a la mujer y arrodillándose para tocar la cara de ella-no puede ser … yo no quiero que ocurra esto … tiene a una niña en brazos

-la niña es mi sobrina Pan-dijo Goten parándose donde estaba Trunks pero sin dejar de mirar al frente-te has dado cuenta que puedes tocarla? … si lo deseas de corazón puedes tocar lo que deseas, como sucedió cuando Gohan agarró el cuello de Goten, también lo pudiste tocar-en ese momento se escuchó un tos

-que es eso?-dijo Trunks levantándose

-vamos-dijo Goten y los dos empezaron a caminar asta que vieron que alguien salió de una de las habitaciones tosiendo

-pero si soy yo-susurró Trunks viendo como entraba a la habitación continua con dificultad y con algo en la mano, Trunks decidido y con paso mas ligero entró a la misma habitación y Goten entró detrás de él, Trunks lo que vio se le encogió el corazón, vio a Goten tumbado en la cama respirando con dificultad y Trunks sentado en la cama

-_recuerda que tu padre habló con Kaito _(es el Rey del Norte el que entrenó a Goku para la lucha contra Vegeta y Nappa), _y él habló con Emma y él te enviará al pasado para que les entregues esto -enseñando Trunks un disquete de ordenador-mi madre, tu hermano y yo mismo sabremos que hacer-poniendo el disquete en la chaqueta que llevaba puesta_

_-no entiendo por que tengo que ir yo-susurró Goten que habló con dificultad_

_-por que a la única persona que voy a escuchar es a ti-dijo Trunks sentándose con la espalda en la pared -solo espero que su mundo se salve-tosió_

_-tengo ganas de ver a mi padre-apoyando su cabeza en Trunks-reconciliarme con mi hermano, ver a mi madre, la echado tanto de menos y lo pasé tan mal cuando ella murió-cerrando los ojos con lentitud y Trunks le tocó el pelo con suavidad mirando siempre al frente con tristeza-pero sobre todo podré estar contigo_

_-si yo no fuera sido tan estúpido e idiota muchas cosas no fueran pasado-dijo Trunks-te amo tanto Goten, desde que era un niño de catorce años … se que ya no me puedes escuchar-llorando-por que ya no estás aquí … pero cuando te vuelva a ver te lo diré aunque tu no sientas lo mismo por mi-Trunks con delicadeza se apartó del cuerpo del chico que yacía en la cama y se levantó para sentarse en el suelo-mi gran castigo es ver morir uno a uno a las personas que mas amo-encogiendo las piernas para poner la cara entre ellas y empezar a llorar_

Trunks y Goten miraron las escena sin pestañear, el primero llorando sin poder evitarlo y el segundo con seriedad y acercándose y poniéndose a la altura de Trunks que estaba sentado en el suelo

-eres un idiota-dijo Goten y se levantó y miró al otro Trunks que le miraba sorprendido

-estás muerto-dijo Trunks-pero si no tienes aureola

-si Trunks, estoy muerto-dijo Goten-pero por mi no te preocupes, ya que lo peor lo he pasado-sonrió y se acercó a él sacando del bolsillo el disquete-toma, necesitaras la ayuda de Gohan y Bulma … cambia tu futuro, el mío y el de todos los seres vivos de este planeta-Trunks cogió el disquete lo miró durante un momento y se lo guardó-reconcíliate con todo el mundo y a si estarás en paz contigo mismo, deja esa mierda que te tomas, no te hace nada bien, y cuando la dejes definitivamente verás tu vida de otra forma

-yo no se si podré-dijo Trunks

-lo que te sueles proponer lo consigues-dijo Goten-seguro que será fácil para ti … y sobre si sientes amor hacia alguien, la respuesta es si, el amor es complicado, te puede decepcionar, traicionar, pero el amor por algo es lo que te hace sentir vivo … -sonrió Goten-nunca pensé que estuvieras tan enamorado de mi, siempre pensé que solo me querías para un polvo pero me he dado cuenta que no me querías para eso … reconcíliate con mi yo

-él me odia-susurró Trunks-no quiere saber nada de mi

-él y yo somos la misma persona-dijo Goten-y te puedo asegurar que él no te odia, solo está cansado … lo de Vegeta y yo nunca hubo nada-empezó a reírse y Trunks se enfadó

-que es lo que te hace tanta gracia-dijo Trunks con enfado y Goten paró de reír

-nunca pensé que estuvieras celoso-dijo Goten con una sonrisa y Trunks con enfado miró hacia otro lado-tu padre y yo nunca hemos tenido nada, me consta que tu padre está enamorado de tu madre, y yo solo me refugiaba en él para contarle mis problemas ya que no tenía a nadie para contarle-Trunks lo miró

-de verás-dijo Trunks y Goten afirmó con la cabeza y Trunks sonrió de alivio

-y sobre lo otro-dijo Goten mas serio-tú nunca me has obligado a nada … entendiste mal a Vegeta y si me viste llorando no era por eso si no por que creía que tenías razón, por el simple motivo que todas las personas que quiero se alejan de mi, mi padre, mi madre, mi hermano, todos y por eso lloraba, no por otra cosa … Trunks tú nunca me has obligado hacer nada de lo que no quería hacer

-me alegro tanto que hayas venido-dijo Trunks-es una pena que no hayas visto a tu padre ni a nadie, bueno a los míos, pero no te han hecho caso

-si no me han hecho caso es por que no me podían ver-dijo Goten

-que quieres decir que no te podían ver

-con Vegeta pude hablar dos veces a trabes de sus sueños, con Bulma una por sus sueños y lo mismo con Goten

-pero yo no estoy dormido

-contigo no hacía falta Trunks-dijo Goten-con las drogas que te metías eran suficiente para que me vieras

-ya entiendo-susurró Trunks

-ahora entiendes por que te decía que me quedaba poco tiempo-dijo Goten-debo de ir donde pertenezco en realidad

-entonces, me mentiste cuando me dijiste que no recordabas nada

-no te mentí-dijo Goten-esa era una de las consecuencias, pero me alegro de no haber recordado o si no te puedo asegurar que no me fuera acercado a ti … debo irme … se feliz … y con Goten dile lo que sientes y él olvidará todo

-un momento-dijo Trunks-como le voy ha decir, se que me va a rechazar, a él no le gustan los chicos

-eres un idiota-dijo Goten-recuerda el día en que os dejasteis de hablar hace cuatro años

-el dijo que me amaba-dijo Trunks con una sonrisa

-di lo que sientes-dijo Goten-y los dos estaréis juntos-agarrando las manos de Trunks-deja tu orgullo y lo dirás sin problema-cerró los ojos-adiós Trunks

-adiós-dijo Trunks-haré lo que me dices -y de inmediato el lugar cambió al lugar donde estaban antes, pero esta vez solo estaba Trunks

Nada se compara a ti,  
desde que te conocí.  
Te quiero a morir.

No hay excusas para mí,  
yo ya no puedo mentir,  
todo me gustó de ti.

Por tu risa y tu belleza siento una adicción.

Tu mirada sin clemencia,  
me traspasa me atraviesa  
y desordenada mi cabeza.

Nada se compara a ti,  
desde el día en que te ví,  
no hay segundos en los que no piense en tí.  
Desde que te conocí  
no puedo vivir sin ti  
en el mundo nada se compara a ti.

Estás echa para mí.  
Como te puedo decir, te deseo a morir.

Eres todo y mucho más  
de lo que siempre soñé.  
Perfecta para mí.

Por tu boca, por tus besos,  
siento una adicción.

Tu mirada sin clemencia,  
me traspasa me atraviesa  
y desordenada mi cabeza.

Nada se compara a ti,  
desde el día en que te ví,  
no hay segundos en los que no piense en tí.  
Desde que te conocí  
no puedo vivir sin ti  
en el mundo nada se compara a ti.

Ni el más dulce de los besos,  
ni el sin fín del universo,  
nada se compara a ti.

Ni el más largo de los ríos,  
ni el más bello paraíso,  
no se comparan contigo.

Nada se compara a ti,  
desde el día en que te ví,  
no hay segundos en los que no piense en tí.  
Desde que te conocí  
no puedo vivir sin ti  
en el mundo nada se compara a ti. [Bis]

Nada se compara a ti, desde que te conocí,  
te quiero a morir.

Continuará ………………..

_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo al igual que la letra de la canción de Carlos Baute-Nada se compara a ti como sabréis esta letra no es mía y ojala lo fuera por que es preciosa, y para mi esta letra va bien con la pareja Yaoi de Trunks y Goten … bueno si habéis notado alguna falta ortográfica perdonar y si queréis enviarme algún comentario mejor, también por que a si sería una chica muy feliz _

Que paséis un buen día 


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7

Trunks volaba por los cielos hacia la montaña Paoz, el chico estaba pensativo no sabía que decir cuando tuviese a Goten delante, no sabía como iba a reaccionar Goten cuando lo viese allí y le digiera que quería hablar con él, al fin llegó a la casa de Goten, su sorpresa fue encontrar a Goten fuera de la casa como si estuviera esperándolo tenía los brazos cruzados y estaba serio, Trunks y Goten estaban frente a frente sin dejar de mirarse, Trunks en ese momento se quedó sin palabras y no sabía que decir, Goten empezó a caminar en dirección a Trunks cuando llegó al chico siguió caminando dirección al bosque, Trunks lo siguió intentando pensar que decir y utilizar las palabras correctas, Goten paró de caminar y se giró para estar en frente de Trunks, el chico de cabellos lila al ver que se paró el también para de andar

-que es lo que quieres, Trunks-dijo Goten con seriedad-has venido ha decirme alguna estupidez de las tuyas

-yo solo-dijo Trunks cogiendo aire-quería hablar contigo

-a si-dijo Goten aparentando sorpresa-y de que, sobre la mierda que te metes, no creo que sea eso, sobre tus nuevas conquistas, si debe de ser eso, a ti te encanta alardear de tus conquistas-volviendo a su seriedad-crees que me interesa con quien te pones a follar, Trunks, pues no me interesa, en un pasado podría haberme interesado, pero ahora no-Trunks iba a decir algo pero Goten se lo interrumpió-no te atrevas a interrumpirme, Brief, como te estaba diciendo no me interesa en lo mas mínimo lo que hagas con tu vida … hace cuatro años que nosotros dejemos de ser amigos, por tu estupidez … como te atreves a venir aquí como si nada después de lo que has hecho y me dijiste, como eres capaz de mirarme a la cara, no tienes corazón, yo nunca te pedí nada a cambio cuando ni siquiera podías levantarte por la mierda que te metes … y me lo agradeces a si … intentando acostarte con mi padre y acostarte con mi hermano, por que con ellos, no hay suficientes chicos para ti-Trunks miró al suelo-y no dices también que estoy solo, déjame solo, por que prefiero estar como estoy antes de estar contigo, ya que crees que soy demasiado aburrido para ti, por que no te he dado lo que tú querías-Trunks volvió a mirarle y Goten estaba a centímetros de él con el semblante triste-alguna vez en este tiempo has pensado en mi, aunque sea un segundo, seguro que no, que tonterías digo, como vas ha pensar en alguien como yo-mirando al suelo el chico moreno-yo siempre he pensado que algo faltaba en mi para que te fijaras en mi, pero me di cuenta que a mi no me faltaba nada, que el problema eras tú … yo intenté ayudarte y que tuviéramos algo, pero tú estabas demasiado feliz en tu mundo de diversión … ahora vete, no quiero saber nada de ti-Goten caminó dirección a su casa, Trunks en cambió se quedó quieto en el lugar sin saber que decir ni que hacer, pero sabía perfectamente que Goten tenía razón en lo que decía, pero Trunks de repente se giró y vio que Goten había llegado a su casa, y es cuando pensó y recordó que había ido hacia ese lugar para decirle lo que sentía de verdad, el chico de pelo lila empezó a correr asta que llegó a la casa

-Goten-dijo Trunks y Goten se paró y se giró para mirar al otro chico-tienes razón en todo-Goten abrió los ojos sorprendido por que no esperaba escuchar eso, si no una mala palabra -siento mucho todo lo que he hecho, se que he hecho daño a muchas personas, pero era la única forma para desquitarme y no sentir lo que en verdad sentía … si me acosté con Gohan era por que era lo único que podía tener de ti y lo mismo con tu padre, se que no es una justificación

-entonces lo que quieres es follar conmigo

-no-dijo Trunks-si, pero …

-déjalo Trunks, se perfectamente lo que quieres de mi desde hace mucho tiempo

-no lo sabes Goten, tú siempre has sido mi amigo

-lárgate Trunks-dijo Goten enfadado-no quiero escucharte

-por que te comportas a si-dijo Trunks sin ganas y arrodillándose en el suelo y mirándolo-tú no eres a si … solo intento decirte que he cambiado, se que no puedo borrar lo que he hecho y el daño que te causado, solo quiero que me des otra oportunidad para demostrarte que he cambiado, puede que vuelva a cometer errores y lo estropee todo, pero yo solo quiero estar contigo-mirando a Goten-y se que tú quieres estar conmigo, por que estás enamorado de mi, aunque quieras negármelo-Goten negó con la cabeza con un suspiro y le dio la espalda

-vete a casa Trunks-susurró Goten

-de veras es eso lo que quieres-enfadado-sabes que si me voy no tendrás …-negó con la cabeza Trunks y miró al suelo con lágrimas-no, no me voy a ir me voy a quedar aquí asta que me perdones-Goten volvió a girarse para mirarlo-si hace falta me quedaré aquí asta que muera, por que por ti moriría-el chico de cabellos oscuro se sorprendió al escuchar esto-por que por ti haría cualquier cosa, no soporto que alguien se acerque a ti, solo de pensar eso me muero de celos, siempre estás en mis pensamientos desde que era un niño de catorce años y eso me dio miedo y por eso hacia lo que hacia, para mi nunca serías uno mas si no el único, siempre has sido el único para mi, y ya no me da miedo admitirlo-llorando desconsoladamente-te amo con toda mi alma, Goten

-lo dices en serio-dijo Goten arrodillándose en el suelo con lágrimas y poniendo su mano en el hombro del otro chico, Trunks afirmó con la cabeza y Goten sonrió-yo también te amo-Trunks lo abrazó-siempre he querido escuchar esas palabras de ti

-lo siento tanto-susurró Trunks-y no pienso dejarte nunca, por que te amo-los dos chicos se separaron y Trunks acarició su rostro para luego quitarse las lágrimas y se puso de pie y Goten también se puso de pie-debo irme-susurró

-mi padre ha venido-dijo Goten-está en tu casa

-ojala no se vuelva a ir-dijo Trunks-debo hablar con alguien … ve a casa, debo de hablar con todos, y con mas ayuda tenga mejor, quiero cambiar mi futuro y sobre todo el tuyo

-de que se trata-dijo Goten

-os contaré a todos -dijo Trunks acercándose a Goten y besando sus labios con rapidez-te amo, no lo olvides … no vemos en mi casa-y salió volando de las montañas Paoz

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Trunks aterrizó en el jardín de una casa de la ciudad Satan, miró el lugar asta que localizó a un hombre que estaba sentado en una silla con el portátil a espaldas de él y al lado suyo a una mujer con pelo corto negro, mas a delante de ellos había una niña tumbada en la hamaca escuchando música con los cascos, Trunks al ver a la niña sonrió, la niña levantó la cabeza y miró a Trunks, estuvo unos segundos observándolo asta que al final se levantó quitándose los cascos de la oreja

-yo te conozco-dijo la niña, los padres de la niña al escuchar a su hija se giraron para ver con quien hablaba su única hija, la mujer al ver a Trunks se levantó con sorpresa y unos segundos mas tarde se levantó el hombre

-Trunks-dijo la mujer

-hola Videl, Gohan-dijo Trunks en un susurró

-ya sabía yo que te conocía … tú eres el amigo de mi tío Goten-dijo la niña con una sonrisa

-Pan-dijo Gohan con seriedad-ve ha dentro

-pero papa-dijo Pan

-haz caso a tu padre-dijo Videl, la niña miró a Trunks

-me alegro de verte Trunks-y después de decir esto Pan se fue dentro de la casa

-a que has venido-dijo Gohan con voz seria

-yo solo he venido a pedir disculpas-dijo Trunks sin quitar la mirada de Gohan-solo espero que creáis que las digo en serio, e comprendido que mi vida no es agradable y por eso antes de cambiar quiero pedir perdón por el daño que os he causado-Gohan y Videl se miraron sorprendidos para luego mirar a Trunks de nuevo-Gohan también quería decirte que Goten no tuvo nada que ver, el no sabía nada, y si ha mi no me puedes perdonar lo entenderé, pero no soportaría ver a Goten mal contigo por culpa mía-Gohan se puso las mano en la cabeza

-la verdad es que me pasé con Goten-dijo Gohan-siempre se le echa la culpa al mas débil, y es lo que hice yo, soy yo el que tendría que pedir disculpas a mi hermano

-Trunks-dijo Videl con una sonrisa-eso es el pasado, y está olvidado-Trunks sonrió a la mujer-yo te he visto crecer y a Goten también, los dos sois como mis hermanos pequeños, en parte si tenías algún problema tenía de haberlo visto, no solo yo, también Gohan, pero como he dicho es el pasado, y está olvidado

-gracias Videl-dijo Trunks y miró a Gohan para luego quitar la mirada en él para mirar al suelo

-como dice Videl es el pasado y está olvidado-dijo Gohan y Trunks sonrió y lo miró

-gracias Gohan, me quitas un peso de encima-dijo Trunks-pero creo que Goten y tú deberíais hablar

-lo haré-dijo Gohan

-también quería pedir tu ayuda-dijo Gohan

-de que se trata-dijo Gohan y en ese momento salió de la casa Pan

-iba a coger mi libreta-dijo Pan tímidamente

-si quieres quedarte puedes Pan-dijo Videl

-genial-dijo Pan tumbándose en la hamaca y poniéndose los cascos y escribiendo en la libreta-prometo no molestar

-tiene nueve años y cada día es mas difícil de manejar-dijo Videl y Trunks sonrió-pero tú y Goten con esa edad y juntos erais mucho peor

-de que se trata Trunks-dijo Gohan

-se que sonará algo estúpido pero os lo tengo que decir-dijo Trunks-alguien vino del futuro-Videl y Gohan se sorprendieron-y me dio un disquete, debe de tener notas para hacer un antídoto o algo … bueno lo que me dijo que su mundo no hay vida por que un virus los mató a todos, pero antes de morir nosotros y mi madre pudieron anotar en el disquete como hacer el antídoto … se que puede que no me creáis, pero es verdad

-tienes tú el disquete-dijo Gohan

-si-dijo Trunks-Goten me lo dio

-eso quiere decir que los sueños que tuvo Vegeta es verdad-dijo Gohan

-y el sueño de Bulma-dijo Videl-y Bulma también comentó que Goten tuvo un sueño

-eso quiere decir que me creéis-dijo Trunks incrédulo

-mañana iré a la Corporación Capsula -dijo Gohan-Bulma, tú y yo le echaremos un vistazo y de a partir de ahí te diré si no te creo

-vale-dijo Trunks-nos vemos mañana-empezando a volar-le diré a mi madre sobre la existencia del disquete, adiós

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Trunks llegó a la Corporación Capsula y entró a la cocina donde estaba su madre tomando un zumo de naranja, la mujer cuando vio a su hijo suspiró e hizo una sonrisa forzada

-mama-dijo Trunks acercándose a ella para abrazarla, la mujer se sorprendió y correspondió el abrazo-quiero decirte que te quiero mucho

-oh, Trunks-dijo Bulma deshaciendo el abrazo-yo también te quiero mucho

-perdona todas las barbaridades que te he dicho durante estos años-dijo Trunks

-no hay nada que perdonar-dijo Bulma-tienes algo que hacer? … es que en la cafetería de abajo me enterado que hay un camarero nuevo, no te gustaría verlo?

-mama-dijo Trunks algo avergonzado-no digas esas cosas, y no creo que ha Goten le agrade que su suegra le valla diciendo a su novio que valla a mirar a otros chicos

-que!-dijo Bulma mostrando felicidad-tú y Goten estáis juntos? Eso es magnífico-suspiró con pesad-seguro que Chichi en el otro mundo estará diciendo te lo dije que esos dos acabarían juntos

-a quien te refieres Bulma-dijo una voz jovial de hombre y la mujer y el chico lo miraron

-Goku-dijo Bulma-siempre apareciendo por sorpresa, se que me veo como una jovencita, pero hay cosas que ni yo puedo remediar

-que te ves como una jovencita-dijo Goku mirándola sin perder detalle de su rostro

-no se te ocurra decir nada mas-dijo enfadada Bulma

-mujer, admítelo, te estás envejeciendo-dijo una voz de fuera de la cocina que los que estaban allí reconocieron como la de Vegeta

-Vegeta, no digas esas cosas, los jóvenes me piden citas para salir con ellos-dijo Bulma saliendo de la cocina y detrás de ella Trunks y Goku que este estaba comiendo una manzana roja-además el otro día Goten dijo que él estaría dispuesto a tener una cita conmigo-Goten que escuchaba en ese momento y que estaba comiendo unas patatas de bolsa se atragantó con una patata-verdad, que me lo dijiste Goten

-si-dijo Goten y Bulma subió su ego de mujer-pero lo dije por que me dijiste que me ibas a regalar un ordenador-Bulma cayó al suelo con tristeza y Goten se acercó a ella-no te pongas a si, Bulma

-a la mujer le encanta hacer escenas-dijo Vegeta

-o si-dijo Goku-cuando la conocí también decía y se comportaba de esta manera

-vosotros dos no estáis arreglando nada-dijo Goten refiriéndose a su padre y a Vegeta

-podrías meterte en un quirófano y que te hagan mas joven, ya sabes, como hacen las modelos-dijo Trunks bebiendo una lata de refresco, y todos le miraron con enfado -creo que de a partir de ahora me callaré lo que pienso

-si-dijo Goten-Bulma, Trunks está de broma, no le hagas caso, además yo creo que estás muy bien para tu edad

-oh, Goten eres tan amable-dijo Bulma con lágrimas en los ojos

-voy a conseguir el ordenador, verdad-dijo Goten sonriendo

-si-dijo Bulma cruzándose los brazos con enfado y Goten miró a Trunks

-Trunks-dijo Goten-que es lo que tenías que decirnos

-ahora os cuento-dijo Trunks con seriedad-a Gohan le contado antes y mañana vendrá … -Trunks les contó todo, y que gracias a las drogas podía ver a Goten del futuro y lo del virus, el disquete, como le llevó a su tiempo

-eso quiere decir que los tres hablamos con él-dijo Bulma sorprendida y Trunks afirmó con la cabeza

-eso quiere decir que yo hablé con Kaito para que Emma lo trajera a este tiempo y nos informara-dijo Goku

-la verdad es que a mi me fuera gustado saber algunas cosas mas del futuro-dijo Goten con tristeza

-pero si ya se sabe-dijo Vegeta-en su tiempo todos estamos muertos por un simple virus

-entonces Gohan va a venir mañana para ver la información que hay en el disquete-dijo Bulma-pues asta mañana no sabremos el contenido de ese disquete … Goku, Goten por que no os quedáis a dormir esta noche aquí

-por mi no hay problema-dijo Goku

-por mi tampoco-dijo Goten sentándose en el sofá y cogiendo la bolsa de patatas, Trunks en ese momento cogió el teléfono para hablar

-haré la cena-dijo Bulma-y no discutáis, y esto último va por Goku y Vegeta-entró a la cocina la mujer y en ese momento Trunks colgó el teléfono y se sentó al lado de Goten

-te fuera gustado a ti ir al futuro, eh-dijo Trunks y Goku y Vegeta se fueron de la sala

-pues si-dijo Goten

-no te has perdido nada, todo estaba mal en ese mundo-dijo Trunks y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Goten-he llamado para que se lleven los muebles de mi habitación y de camino me traigan otros

-y por que has hecho eso-dijo Goten algo tenso y Trunks lo notó y sonrió

-por que si voy a cambiar, mis muebles también-dijo Trunks

-la verdad es que es lo mejor-dijo Goten y Trunks se arrodilló en el sofá en dirección a Goten

-a si por que

-es cosa tuya si lo quieres cambiar o no-dijo Goten y Trunks se acercó al oído del chico de pelo oscuro

-te amo-susurró Trunks con dulzura y Goten le miró

-yo también-susurró Goten, los dos se acercaron lentamente a sus labios y de mientras se acercaban cerraban los ojos

-chicos-gritó Bulma apareciendo en la sala haciendo que Goten se separa de Trunks rápidamente

-mama-susurró Trunks

-lo siento-dijo Bulma apenada-no os preocupéis seguid con lo que estabais haciendo … ya cogeré yo lo que necesito de la estantería de arriba-saliendo corriendo de la sala para ir a la cocina

-iré ayudar a Bulma -dijo Goten levantándose para ir donde estaba Bulma, Trunks se sentó en el sofá con enfado y con los brazos cruzados

Continuará ….


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 8

Pasaron dos meses desde que se reunieron en la Corporación Capsula para ver lo que tenía el disquete, en ese tiempo Bulma, Trunks y Gohan pudieron descifrar el contenido para hacer el antídoto, Gohan y Goten en ese tiempo también pudieron hablar y tenían una relación de hermanos, en cambio Trunks estaba tan sumergido en el trabajo y en descifrar el disquete que dejó de lado su relación con Goten, un día en la casa de Bulma ella y Goten estaban sentados tomando un refresco

-estoy tan contenta Goten-dijo Bulma con una sonrisa

-y eso-dijo Goten sin ánimos

-por que hoy se empezará hacer el antídoto para que ese virus no mate a nadie

-de verdad-dijo sorprendido Goten-eso es una buena noticia

-pero Trunks no te ha dicho nada?

-es que él tiene mucho trabajo y no nos vemos mucho-dijo apenado Goten -por eso no me habrá dicho nada

-no puedo creer que mi hijo te esté dejando de lado-dijo Bulma con seriedad-cuando venga hoy de la oficina le diré algo

-no hace falta Bulma-dijo Goten-entiendo que Trunks tenga mucho trabajo

-pero no es una excusa para que deje de ver a su chico-dijo Bulma guiñándole un ojo

-él tiene muchas cosas que arreglar en la oficina-dijo Goten

-no vas hacer que cambie de opinión-dijo Bulma-hablaré con Trunks cuando llegué

-como quieras-dijo Goten-además no creo que te haga cambiar de opinión-la mujer sonrió-debo irme, ya que hoy he quedado con mi sobrina para pasar un rato

-vale-dijo Bulma viendo como el chico de pelo negro se marchaba

Era de noche y Trunks llegó a la Corporación Capsula y entró a la cocina para llenar su estómago, allí se encontró con su madre

-hola, mama-dijo Trunks

-hola, hijo-dijo Bulma-como te ha ido el día

-algo duro-susurró Trunks cogiendo algo de comida y sentándose en la mesa para empezar a comer-aunque tengo suerte de tener dos días de fiesta

-te los mereces-dijo Bulma sentándose en la mesa en frente de su hijo-has trabajado duro durante estos dos meses

-necesito un buen descanso-dijo Trunks acabando de comer-me voy a dormir

-espera Trunks-dijo Bulma con seriedad haciendo que su hijo no se levantara de la silla-quiero hablar contigo sobre algo

-de que se trata?

-de Goten-dijo Bulma y Trunks se sorprendió

-le ha pasado algo?

-dímelo tú-contestó Bulma

-no entiendo, mama

-solo quiero recordarte que tienes un novio que has dejado de lado en este tiempo

-eso te lo ha dicho él?

-no Trunks-dijo Bulma-eso se ve

-en el fondo eres como tu padre-dijo Bulma-debes de ser mas atento y dejar de lado un poco el trabajo para pasar tiempo con Goten

-pero mama, he estado muy liado-dijo Trunks-además si hay algún problema que no lo hay con Goten es cosa mía y de él

-Trunks-dijo Bulma

-lo siento mama-dijo Trunks apenado-es que no me gusta que se metan en mi vida

-yo no quiero meterme en tu vida-dijo Bulma-solo quiero que estéis bien, por que veo a Goten triste, y él no me ha dicho nada, solo se le ve

-mañana iré a verle-dijo Trunks levantándose

-yo no quiero obligarte a que hagas algo que no quieres hacer

-mama-dijo Trunks en la puerta de la cocina y mirándola-tú no me obligas a nada, yo si voy a verlo es por que quiero … buenas noches

-que duermas bien, hijo-dijo Bulma viendo como su hijo se iba para su habitación, cuando Trunks entró a su cuarto lo primero que hizo fue una ducha rápida y luego se tumbó en la cama mirando al techo

-no puedo creer que mi madre diga que lo tengo de lado a Goten-susurró Trunks-es él el que parece que me esquiva

-quien es el que te esquiva-Trunks se sentó en la cama y miró hacia la ventana que era donde provenía la voz masculina

-Goten-dijo Trunks-no te esperaba-Goten se acercó a Trunks y se sentó en la cama

-te importaría si me quedo esta noche a dormir contigo

-no-dijo Trunks-claro que no-Goten sonrió

-hoy no tenía muchas ganas de dormir en casa

-ya sabes que aquí puedes dormir todas las veces que quieras -Goten se sentó en la cama con la espalda en la pared y las rodillas en la cara y Trunks hizo lo mismo pero con las piernas estiradas

-quien es el que te esquiva?

-hablaba solo-dijo Trunks

-ya entiendo-dijo Goten-crees que yo te esquivo-miró a Trunks-yo no te esquivo, solo tengo miedo

-miedo a que

-puede que sea tonto a lo que tengo miedo, pero para mi no lo es

-me lo puedes decir-dijo con preocupación Trunks y Goten volvió a mirar al frente-yo puedo ayudarte

-es que-dijo Goten con timidez-es igual, mejor que durmamos, ya que debes de estar cansado

-quiero que me lo digas-dijo Trunks-por favor Goten-tocándole la frente-no estarás enfermo-quitando la mano de la frente-fiebre no tienes-el chico moreno solo lo miró extrañado

-no estoy enfermo, Trunks

-entonces dime lo que te pasa-dijo Trunks con seriedad y autoridad, Goten suspiró

-llevamos juntos dos meses-dijo Goten y Trunks confirmó con la cabeza-y en este tiempo nosotros dos no hemos llegado a algo mas íntimo-Trunks iba a decir algo pero Goten continuó-se que podía haber sucedido pero yo siempre al final he dicho que no era el momento, lo que quiero decir es que tengo miedo a no llegar a la altura de tus expectativas-Trunks abrió los ojos sorprendido-tú has estado con tantos chicos y tienes mucha experiencia, yo no tengo tanta experiencia como tú, tengo miedo de no poder complacerte-Trunks estaba sorprendido pero lo que hizo le sorprendió a él mismo, comenzó a reírse, Goten al escucharlo lo miró con enfado-no sabía que te causaba tanta gracia … me voy-Goten iba a levantarse para irse pero Trunks con un rápido movimiento lo tumbó en la cama y él se puso en cima

-Goten escúchame atentamente-dijo Trunks con seriedad-habré tenido muchos hombres, pero para mi tú serás el primero y el único, yo tenía sexo pero lo hacía por que era lo único que creía que tenía, ahora te tengo a ti, yo te amo, y tener sexo contigo no será lo mismo, contigo lo haría por amor, por que estoy enamorado de ti, eres lo mas importante para mi, y no quiero que vuelvas a compararte con esas personas que antes estaban conmigo-le acarició la mejilla y sonrió Trunks-no puedo creer que eso fuera tu miedo, crees que luego te diría, he tenido mejores o algo a si-besó los labios de Goten con rapidez para luego separarse de él-tú para mi siempre serás el mejor en todos los sentidos-le besó en la mejilla-eres un tonto-sonrió

-si, debo de serlo-dijo Goten sonriendo y Trunks se puso al lado del chico de pelo negro

-estoy tan cansado-dijo Trunks bostezando-que duermas bien, amor

-buenas noches, Trunks-Goten se quedó viendo el techo recordando las palabras de Trunks y sonrió asta que se giró para mirar como Trunks dormía, Goten acarició la mejilla del otro chico con suavidad pasando por su cuello, para luego hacer con sus labios el mismo recorrido de su mano, notó que Trunks hizo un movimiento de satisfacción y después de unos segundos abrió los ojos para sorprenderse, Goten se puso en cima del chico poniendo un dedo en sus labios para que no dijera nada, luego besó los labios con lentitud y recorriendo una mano por todo el cuerpo y la otra por el pecho, notando como los latidos del corazón de Trunks latían con rapidez, Goten seguía besando con lentitud por el cuello y pecho de Trunks mientras este no hizo ningún movimiento, el chico moreno se extrañó que el otro chico no hizo nada asta que volvió a besar los labios de Trunks, se separó de sus labios lentamente separándose un centímetro y viendo que Trunks tenía los ojos cerrados-creía que no eras tímido, y que cuando llegase el momento me demostrarías lo que sabes hacer … o es que estás cansado?-dijo Goten en un susurro, Trunks abrió los ojos con rapidez para mirar por unos segundos al otro chico que estaba sonriendo, miró los labios y sonrió para que en un rápido movimiento besara a Goten con frenesí poniendo una mano en el cuello y la otra en sus cabellos, los dos profundizaron el beso asta que se separaron solo a un centímetro de sus rostros

-te voy a demostrar todo lo que se hacer … y te puedo asegurar que ya no estoy cansado-susurró Trunks acercándose a los labios para besarlos de nuevo, pero esta vez con lentitud para saborear cada parte de la boca y labios, se separó Trunks dándole un mordisco en el labio inferior que Goten gimió, Trunks empezó a besar el cuello y poniéndose rápidamente encima de Goten, los dos respiraban con rapidez y gemían por el movimiento del otro diciendo el nombre de la otra persona, Trunks tocaba con lujuria y delicadeza cada parte del cuerpo de Goten, que este respondía como quería el otro, Goten tampoco se quedaba atrás y tocaba todo el cuerpo de Trunks, Goten abrió las piernas para posarlas en la cintura del otro chico, Trunks se acercó al oído de Goten-esto te va a doler un poco, pero luego no sentirás dolor … estás seguro que quieres hacerlo? -susurrando con dulzura

-si-dijo Goten sin pensarlo-y no te detengas en ningún momento-Trunks solo sonrió, y con delicadeza puso un dedo en la abertura de Goten, este no sintió nada solo un poco de mal estar, luego Trunks puso un segundo dedo y luego un tercero, que en ese momento Goten si sintió dolor, Trrunks al ver que su amante sentía dolor se detuvo-no pares Trunks, quiero tenerte dentro de mi, y tú has dicho que luego pasará-Trunks después de hacer un suspiro introdujo su miembro a la apertura de Goten asta el final, el chico de cabellos negros al sentir el dolor gritó e inmediatamente se tapó la boca, Trunks cogió su mano de la boca y se la quitó y el chico de cabellos lilas empezó hacer movimientos, inmediatamente Goten dejó de tener dolor para tener placer, los dos estaban llenos de sudor y gemían diciendo el nombre del otro asta que llegaron al clímax absoluto, Trunks salió del interior de Goten para ponerse a su lado con la respiración entre cortada, una vez que recuperaron la respiración normal, Trunks acarició la cara de Goten para luego besar los labios del chico mas joven

-te amo, Goten-dijo Trunks y el otro chico lo abrazó poniendo su cabeza en el pecho

-yo también te amo Trunks-respondió Goten cerrando los ojos para descansar y Trunks hizo lo mismo, los dos se durmieron con una sonrisa en la cara sabiendo que estarían juntos asta la eternidad

Now and forever, Until the time is through

I can't believe it, I don't know where to start,  
No baby, So many questions deep inside my heart

Give me a moment before you go,  
There's something you ought to know.

[Chorus]  
Baby now and forever,  
Until the time is through (Until the time is through),  
I'll be standing here,  
Waiting and never give up my faith in you (Give up my faith in you),  
Trying to make it clear,  
Without your love, I'd be half a man, Maybe one day, You'll understand,  
Now and forever, Until the time is through

I'll be waiting!

How can I tell you, so that you can see,  
You know that, Love has a meaning,  
When you are here with me (When you are here with me baby)

Give me a moment before you go,  
There's something you ought to know.

[Chorus]  
Baby now and forever,  
Until the time is through (Until the time is through),  
I'll be standing here,  
Waiting and never give up my faith in you (Give up my faith in you),  
Trying to make it clear,  
Without your love, I'd be half a man, Maybe one day, You'll understand,  
Now and forever, Until the time is through

There is no one to comfort me,  
Here in my cold reality,  
I'm searching for words,  
What can I say to make you see.

Baby now, Until the time is through, I'll be Here. [2X]

[Chorus]  
Baby now and forever,  
Until the time is through (Until the time is through),  
I'll be standing here,  
Waiting and never give up my faith in you (Give up my faith in you),  
Trying to make it clear,  
Without your love, I'd be half a man, Maybe one day, You'll understand,  
Now and forever, Until the time is through

**Fin**

**Nota autora: **_Espero que os haya gustado esta historia … si ha habido alguna falta os pido disculpas y también espero que me enviéis algún comentario para saber si os ha gustado _ … _la canción es de 5ive un grupo inglés -__U__ntil the time is through_


End file.
